Onyx and Emeralds
by kittybolt
Summary: "Wait, sing that again." Sasuke closed his eyes and listened to the pink haired girl sing, her voice was beautiful. SHE was beautiful. He joined in and matched his notes with hers, and then harmonized their voices. This year was going to be...different.RR
1. Prologue

(A/N: Uhm...Hi person(s)! This is my first story that I've taken the time to upload on here. . .So yeah. I know it's some what choppy...but I have it perfect n my head. It's just not so pretty when I actually put my perfect story idea thing into action...Gomen! Any who...lets get to the pairings! SasxSak NejxTen NaruxHina ShikaxTema SaixIno GaaxOC

Alrighty then...Enjoy.)

Onyx mixed with emeralds

Prologue

Skaura sat in the over heated car, her head rested against the window as she watched her parents fight all the way to the car.

Today would be the last of her some what normal life. Everything was going down hill for her, this was by far the worst month she's ever experienced.

"Sakura, pop the trunk!" Her dad's booming voice echoed through her mind, she crawled to the front of the Toyota and popped the trunk as told to do so.

She heard the 'POP' and plopped back into her seat. She felt the car shake and bounce, realizing that everything was real, this was really happening. She was leaving her peaceful home in

Tokyo and moving to the city of Kohona. All because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_"I've been living here for how long and I still can't find my way around town!" Sakura wanted to shoot herself in the foot for getting so lost. "What street am I even on?" Sakura scratched her head and looked around. A seed of panic was quickly planted in her belly. It was already 10:30 and no one was around. She picked up her pace and grabbed her cell phone. She pulled up her contacts list and called her mother. _

_"Mom, can you come get me?...That's the thing, I don't know where I'm at...You're too tired?...Well what about dad?...Yeah he has work in the morning, I know. I have school...Mom just come and get me, I'm scared!...Mom! Mom?..." Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear and closed it. __**"Mom is too tired to come and get us, what kind of shit is that!" **__She sighed and looked around, she was on the wrong side of town. Sakura's inner self was fuming. "Yeah..I know, tough luck." She quickly picked up her pace trying to find an open store to get directions. __**"What about that place? It looks open, and I see people."**__ Sakura looked at the building and relief flooded through her body, "They can give us directions." Sakura's pink hair bounced with each step, she tucked a loose strand behind her ear and opened the door to the rather old building. The people who she saw were gone and the building seemed empty. __**"What the freaking deuce! There was someone in here, I swear!"**__ Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples, "I guess not..." Sakura could hear the voices of people in the next room, __**"Ha! I told you!"**__ She raised a brow and walked over to the door, the pink haired girl listened to the conversation that was being carried on between what seemed like five men. "I dunno, this seems really crooked. Maybe we should find another place to ask for directions." _

_**"Oh shut up! We don't have all night, just ask them, you pansy!" **__Sakura twitched and sighed, she listened to the conversation a little longer and the seed of panic which was embedded in her belly quickly harvested. "You have the money?" Sakura peaked around the corner and saw several bags of cocaine sprawled out on the table infront of the men. "I have it right here, tell Hojo we want our cocaine when we ask for it, not make us wait for a week." There was a grunt and then it sounded like some one was coughing up a rather large loggie. Sakura peaked around the corner again and watched a big guy spit in the face of another bigger guy. Everything happened in slow motion after that. She watched two of the men whip out a gun and waste the other three. Her stomach flipped and a scream built in her throat, her lack of self control allowed the scream to escape. The two Mafia looking guys quickly noticed someone else was in the room and saw what just happened. Sakura quickly turned on her heels and sprinted out the doors, she heard something hit the floor as she ran but didn't waste time to see what it was. _

Sakura sighed and grabbed her iPod, turned out the thing that fell was her phone, and those bastards managed to get all of her personal info. Now she's in the wittness protection program because she watched one of the biggest Mafias in all of Japan do a drug deal. She shoved her head phones in her ears and blasted her music.

_**A demon with a smile of gold  
You soul sucker  
I won't become like you  
A killer with the perfect weapons, crystal eyes, and a heart of coal  
You soul sucker!  
I won't lose myself in you**_

Sakura stared out the window as the car began to move, her faviorate band was blasting into her ears, allowing her to drown out the world.

_**Look how pretty she is  
When she falls down  
Now there's no beauty in bleeding mascara  
Lips are quivering like a withering rose  
She's back again **_

Sakura was taking everything in, this would probably be the last time she ever saw this place, remembering the wonderful times she experienced here, she would lock them in a box inside her heart and keep them with her forever.

_**What the fuck do you think love means?  
It's much more than words and feelings Sucking me dry!  
Is my marrow that sweet?  
Your dead lovers have left a trail of Broken hearts and misspent hopes  
Sucking them dry  
Does their marrow taste of  
Sweetness!  
Sweetness!**_

**_I hope you choke_**

**_Look how pretty she is_**  
**_When she falls down_**  
**_Now there's no beauty in bleeding mascara_**  
**_Lips are quivering like a withering rose_**

**_She's back again_**  
**_She's back_**

**_She's back again_**  
**_She's back_**

Sakura closed her eyes. It had been a long day. All the last minute packing took a toll on her body, her legs and arms were bruised, and she had a terrible headache. "Let's just hope Konoha isn't a hell hole." She smirked at her crap luck and let sleep slowly take over her body.

It was going to be a tough year.

((A/N: Yes, yes. It's uber short. I'm aware of this. Just give me advice on how to improve my pathetic writing skills and I'll write you a longer and improved chapter. Deal?))


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N: _Italics_ represent the past, _**bold italics **_represent either Sakura's inner self or someone's thoughts. Enjoy! I don't own Naruto, only my OC character, but I'm proud of her so, HAA! Yeah...wow this is a really short chapter. Forgive me? They'll get longer. I've put more thought towards the climax of the story. My writing will improve I promise.)

Ch 1.

Sasuke slammed his bedroom door behind him. Anger clouded his vision, and his self control was out the window. "Why the fuck did she do this to me!" He punched the wall and watched as tiny pieces crumbled off onto the floor. He withdrew his fist and looked at the nice sized hole in the wall. He stormed over to his dresser and grabbed the picture of him and Karin. The raven haired boy paused and looked at the picture, "Were you cheating on me then too!" He screamed at the picture of him and Karin. That was the first year of their relationship, he took her to Spain. He gripped the picture and threw it against the wall. The picture frame shattered and fell to the floor. Sasuke grabbed the trash can located beside his desk and grabbed the broken picture frame, he gripped it tightly and the shards of glass ripped and tore the flesh on his hands. He shoved the picture and its contents into the trash can along with all the love letters, articles of clothing, and more pictures. He snorted and grabbed his lyrics book, flipping through the worn note book he ripped out every song he had ever written for Karin. He ripped the papers and shoved them in the trash as well. "Fuck you, you whore..." He growled as he ripped out the trash bag and stormed out of his entirely too large of a room.

He pratically sprinted down the large stair case and long halls until he reached his front yard. He slammed the garbage bag down and walked into his garage, picking up a can of gasoliene and walked back over to the bag filled with ripped paper and pictures. He opened the can and soaked the garbage bag. He emptied the whole can on the bag, and the smell of gasoliene filled his nose. He reached in his pocket and grabbed the lighter he always kept in his pocket. Karin gave it to him, He opened the top and held the flame over the bag, he losened his grip and snarled, "Stay the fuck out of my life, bitch!" He dropped the lighted and watched as the bag of garbage quickly became engulfed. He was done with Karin.

_"Sasuke man...Take a seat, there's something I really need to tell you..." The raved haired boy looked at the blonde, his best friend Naruto always informed Sasuke about things others would keep from him. That's why he was Sasuke's best friend. "What's wrong dobe, you never sound this upset.." He said as he sat down on his couch and plopped his feet on the coffee table. "Yeah...Sasuke it's about Karin..." Naruto sat beside him and leaned againt his knee. He kept his head hung low, knowing his best friend's world was about to come crashing down. "Naruto...What happened?" Sasuke removed his feet and his breathing became heavy. Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed. "Sasuke I saw Karin with another guy last night...I was in the park with Hinata-chan...Karin was pretty much fucking another dude on a park bench." Sasuke felt his stomach do flips, and confusion flooded his mind. "That can't be, she was with me last night. . ." Naruto shook his head. "It was late man, Hinata took me to go watch the midnight premeir of new moon or something like that. I offered to walk her home and we went through the park. Karin is cheating on you..." Sasuke looked down at his feet and felt his anger spark. He shot up and stormed out of Naruto's house. He hopped on his street bike and sped out of Naruto's drive way. He was going to Karin's house to see what she had to say about this._

_"Sasuke, I don't love you anymore! I only dated you because you were so rich! "_

Karin's words stung like a thousand hornets. He felt something inside of him die. He grunted and turned on his heels, the fire had died out and everything in the bag turned to ashes. He had some ideas for the next song(s) he planned on writing.

The raven haired boy stormed into his basement and into his recording studio. He picked up his gutair and cleared his throat.

_**So here we are again  
The same fork in the road  
I hate you. You love me  
This story's getting old  
The day that I opened up  
You shut me out for good  
Forgive, forget, fuck you  
You are a liar and a whore**_

So take what you want and leave  
You'll never get another part of

I remember the day that  
I thought I would be free  
I poured out my soul to you  
Exposed everything  
I take it out,  
My heart's broke  
My hand is much the same  
I did my best to drink you away

You are poison on man's lips  
Lured in by the curves of your hips  
Come here boy, stand by me  
Look my way, have another drink

I should have got up...  
I should have got up and left you

And I will never ever be your lover again  
As far as I'm concerned, we are not even friends  
This may not seem to subtle to you  
The point I'm trying to make is we are completely through

You are poison on man's lips  
Lured in by the curves of your hips  
Come here boy, stand by me  
Look my way, have another drink

Sasuke paused and took the time to write down the song he just thought of off the top of his head. It was worthy of being on his next CD. He snarled as he realized he wasted three years of his life with a cheating whore. And it was only the start of Junior year in high school.

This year was going to be tough.

(A/N: So I wrote this cahpter a bit too quickly. . .but I had the inspiration for it! :D It's a bit choppy too, but hey I'm working on my skills, okay? Yeesh. Anywho the song used in this chapter ws by Atreyu. My fork in the road your knife in my back. I listened to it while I wrote the chapter. Teehee.)


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N: Yeah...So I'm not sure what I'm doing, but I've been writing a lot today. . .So it might be a few more chapters before my writing skills become AWESOME. I mean...I have a friend coming over thursday and she's written some amazing stories...so..Yeah! Anywhoo! Enjoy this Chapter! P.S I don't own Naruto, only my OC character. :D)

Ch 2.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened, her alarm clock was screaming at her to get up. Irratation sprouted and she rolled over in her make shift bed and slammed the off button on the clock. She would probably need a new one before the week was over.

"Sakura, get up! You have to go to school today!" Her mom came into her room and turned on her light. Oh how Sakura hated it when her mom did that.

"I'm up, I'm up." Sakura grumbled and she burried her face in her pillow. She grabbed her covers and pulled them over her head.

"When I say get up, I mean feet on the floor and you're up and moving!" Sakura sighed and growled, "Okay, okay." She picked her self up and stood before her mother. "Wow, you look like twelve miles of bad road. Go fix yourself up, Sakura." Her mother smiled and turned on her heels. Struting out of her daughters bed room and to the living room. **"Wow...She's even more annoying in the morning." **Sakura smirked at her inner self and ran her hand through her hair. "Where have you been these 16 years?"

Sakura walked over to her closet and opened the door. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tee shirt that had the word "Faith" written in bold black letters on the back. She slipped on her black and white hightop converse and slowly made her way to her bathroom. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the mirror. "Dear Jesus..." She grabbed her tooth brush and her tooth paste. "Goddd...I hate school, dfshsfdgypdf" She brushed her teeth and rinsed with mouth wash. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and her bangs side sweeped her face, covering her right eye. **"Damn, we look good." **Sakura squinted and shook her head in disagreement, "Shut up."

She walked out of her bath room and back into her messy unfinished room. She put on her deodorant and some body spray. She grabbed her iPod and her empty bookbag. "Dude...If only it was this light everyday.." The pink haired girl made her way down stairs and into the kitchen.

"You going to eat anything?" Her dad asked while he prepared himself a bowl of cereal. "Uhm..no. I already brushed my teeth. But a monster wouldn't kill anyone, neh?" She opened her fridge and grabbed herself an original monster energy drink and winked at her dad. "Don't get into too much trouble. Lord knows with that think you'll be pinging off the walls." Sakura snickerd and closed the fridge with her foot. "Understood." She grabbed a blow pop from her moms bag and ran out the door, "See you guys later. Be good!" She yelled into the house before she ran to the bus stop.

Sakura popped her neck and her arms as she waited for the bus to arrive, she pulled out her iPod and shoved the ear buds into her head. "**Bring it."** Sakura smirked at her innerself and nodded. "Let's make it the best, shall we?" She watched the big cheese waggon pull up and her innerself smirked in determination. **"Ah, yes. We shall."**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, he stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever before he rolled out of bed. "Hey! Sasuke! Get your fat lazy ass up and out of bed!" Itachi yelled as he walked by Sasuke's room. "Shut it, douche bag! I'm up." The raven haired boy sat up in the bed and slung his legs off the side. It was going to be one long day. He picked himself up and walked into his bathroom. He flipped on the light and looked in the mirror, his face was emotionless. "Tch." He grunted and grabbed his tooth brush and tooth paste. "Just one more year and I'll be out of that chaotic, fan girl populated school. And then I'll be on the road." He brushed his teeth and rinsed with mouth wash. The raven haired boy stepped out of his room and opened his closet, he grabbed a black pair of cargo shorts and a grey tee. He slipped on a pair of black DCs and walked out his room, grabbing his bag beside his door as he did so.

"Hey Chicken ass! You going to eat breakfeast?" Itachi said as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. The Sasuke look alike was flipping through the local news paper mainly trying to find the comics. "Shut it, princess." Sasuke said as he grabbed a piece of toast himself and shoved it in his mouth. "I'm out." He said with a full mouth. "Learn some manners while you're gone!" Itachi called out, not looking away from the comics. "Make sure your balls have dropped by the time I get home!" Sasuke called back before closing the front door. Itachi chuckled and nodded his head, "That was a good one little bro."

Sasuke walked around the large house to the garage and smirked when he saw his beloved Yamaha 650 YZR, sure it wasn't the best bike in the wrold, but it was pretty. He was proud of it because he bought it with his own money, not his parent's. He pulled out his iTouch and shoved his ear phones into his head and blasted ADTR in his ears. Sasuke put on his helmet and hopped on the bike. Reveing it a couple of times, he lifted the kick stand and was out of his garage. Maybe something spectacular would happen today? He sure as hell didn't know, nor did he care. Karin was pushed to the very back of his mind and he planned on keeping her there. He sped down the street and saw the cheese wagon putt on by, he smirked and reved his bike and stormed pass the big lump of junk.

* * *

Sakura got off the bus as fast as her legs would let her. "Immature pricks!" She spat and she adjusted her bag on her sholder. The pink headed girl followed the mass of students into the large school court yard. The school itself was actually very beautiful, but the people who populated the place were a different story. Girls here obviously never heard of the word modesty, and or self respect. She could see butt cheek every where and so much clevage a pervert would die of a heart attack.

"Tch." She scoffed and scouted the area, there was a beautiful fountain, staris leading to the main entrance of the school, trees, a beautiful flower garden and more trees.

Sakura did a 360 to see everything, behind her and to the right was the school parking lot, and on the left were the path ways leading to the track and football fields. Sakura started walking backwards staring at the track and field but came to an abrupt stop when she slammed into someone.

"Ahh! What the hell!" A girl screamed, her pitch was so loud Sakura thought her head might explode. "Whatch where you're going bitch!" The girl spat. Sakura regained her posture and snarled, "Maybe if you weren't such a fat ass I wouldn't of bumped into you!" Sakura spat with venom dripping from her mouth, "What the fuck did you just say to Karin!" Another girl stepped up and looked like she was about to strike Sakura, "Back up. This isn't your fight!" Sakura said clenching her fist.

"Whoa whoa! Look! Some is finally telling karin how it is!" A girl with brown eyes and brown hair in two buns ran over to Sakura along with a shorter female with blue hair and beautiful white eyes. A blonde girl with blue eyes followed as well. "You go girl! Tell that raunchy whore how it is!" Sakura chuckled and looked at the two, no, six girls standing behind the ugly looking thing named Karin. "Let's go ladies, this trash isn't worth getting our hair messed up, over."Karin turned on her heels and looked over her sholder "One day Pinky, I will make sure I see you dead." Sakura laughed and opened her monster, "Oh baby, I like it rough." She said as she waved at the seven girls walking away.

The brown eyes girl ran up to Sakura and nodded, "You are my new best friend." Sakura giggled and took a sip of her monster. "Is that thing always that bitchy?"

"Depends on the weather, some times she's annoying bitch, other days she cranky bitch. and sometimes she's stupid bitch. Looks as though she's all three today though." The blonde girl piped in, Sakura laughed at her comment and nodded, "Lucky me."

"Y-y-you're the f-first to tell Karin off like that." The tiny girl in the back said as she fidgeted with her fingers. "Oh, is that so? Yeesh, looks like I'm going to be kicking some serious tail this year." Sakura said as she ran her hand through her bangs. "Hmm, I'm sure Sasuke-kun will like you... errr."

Sakura looked at the blonde and smiled, "The name is Sakura." The blonde nodded and continued what she was saying, "I'm sure Sasuke will like you! Him and Karin just went through a nasty break up." The brown eyes girl rolled her eyes and elbowed the blond, "Ino! Atleast tell her your name before you drown her in the schools latest drama." The brown eyed girl sighed and shook her head, "I'm Ten Ten, the short one is Hinata, and Miss Gossip over here is Ino."

Sakura nodded remembering their names, "It's nice to meet you guys. You three seem like the only sane girls here." The three giggled and nodded. "Some people you just have to watch out for." Ino said shrugging. Ten Ten and Hinata laughed and pointed out the cliques in the court yard. "Those guys over there are the pot heads, they're all dumb as a freakin' rock, and those guys are the burn outs, nuff' said, overe there are the jocks, their the egotistical douche bags, and there's the cheer leaders, they consist of Karin and her other six, there are the emo people, they're okay. But always depressed. and Ino, Hinata and me are well we're unique. You'll have to meet the guys, they're pretty cool." Ino nodded in agreement with Ten Ten and put her arm around Sakura's sholder. "Just keep your hands off Neji, he belongs to Ten Ten, Naruto, he belongs to Hinata, and Kiba, He's mine...Oh and Sasuke, He's mine too!" Sakura raised a brow and looked at Ino, "But didn't you just tell me Kiba was yours?" Ino giggled and sighed, "Yeah, but a girl can dream can't she?" Sakura laughed and took another sip of her monster.

"But Ino! What about Kiba?" Hinata piped in poking the blonde girl in the side in a teasing manner. "Ahh, well what Kiba-kun doesn't know won't kill him." Ino said waving her hand aimlessly in the air.

"What won't kill Kiba?" A male's voice was suddenly present behind the girls and Ten Ten jumped when she felt Neji wrap his arms around her waist. Kiba spun Ino around and wrapped his arms around her, Naruto did the same to Hinata as well. "Ahaha, well then...As if I don't feel left out as it is." Sakura as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously and sighed.

"Who's the new girl?" Kiba said lifting Ino's chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "Well, Kiba- kun. This is Sakura. And Sakura told off the local slut today." Kiba gave Ino a questioning look and Naruto scratched his head. "Ino, there's thousands around here." Neji said as he kissed Ten Ten's neck. "She told off Karin." Ten Ten said with a giggle. "It was awesome." Hinata said as she clinged to Naruto. "Oh man, Sasuke would surely thank you if his head and ego wasn't so huge." Naruto said giving Sakura a thumbs up.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "Who is this Sasuke! You guys have brought him up multiple times and I don't even know the guy!"

"Jesus Christ, another fan girl?" A deep voice made itself present behind Sakura, she turned around and laughed at what she saw. "Me? Be a fan of you? Boy stop, I'm sure you're just another egotistical prick who is only inlove with himself." The guy was actually very attactive, he was gorgeous. But his attititude needed a serious change. There was another guy beside him. He had red hair and green eyes who happened to be hand and hand with a girl with black hair and blue eyes, she almost looked American, she was really pretty too. Something about her just stood out. The red head looked calm and collected. He looked prtective over the girl and he had gentleness in his eyes everytime he looked at her.

Sasuke raised his eye brows and ran his hand through his hair, "You'd be the last person I'd want falling inlove with me." He looked at the girl and smirked, Sakura laughed even harder "Who could fall inlove with a guy like you! I mean, look at your hair. It looks like a Chicken's ass!" She pointed at him with an accusing finger, Sasuke grunted "You look just as weird, pinky!" He said still smirking. He was messing with her, she was well aware of this. "Here's a shocker, My hair color is natrual! Yours however I'm sure you use shit tons of hair gel to make it look exactly like a chicken's ass!"

Sasuke chuckled and looked at Gaara. "New girl. She'll fall for me in less then a week." Gaara smirked and nodded, "I'll take that bet. She'll probably kill you before that ever happens." The black headed girl sighed and untangled herself from Gaara. "My name is Moriah. This is Gaara, and that's Sasuke." Saukra nodded and waved at the girl, "My name is Sakura." Sasuke smirked and raised his brow. "Like the ugly tree?" Sakura finished her monster and threw the can at Sasuke, "That would be correct, douche bag."

Naruto laughed and walked over to Sasuke, he gave him a highfive and a hug type of thing before he spoke, "Hey Teme apparently you missed short stuff over here chew Karin out." Sasuke and Sakura both raised a brow, "Short stuff?" Sakura asked. Sasuke's eyes showed no emotion at the mentionng of his ex girlfriend's name. "Tough luck I guess." He said flipping his bangs out of his face.

"Ten Ten!" Another girls voice came out of no where and a girl with four pony tails showed up with a boy who looked tired and bored walking beside her. "Temari!" Ten Ten squealed. The two girls hugged and Temari and the other guy walked over to their group. "Sakura this is Temari, and her boy friend Shikamaru." Ino said as she pointed at the two. "Nice to meet you." Sakura said in a friendly tone.

"Don't be fooled, shorty over here is mean." Sasuke said stareing off at the trees. "I don't think she's mean." Hinata said giving Sakura a smile. "Ahh I dunno' I've been listening to you guys for quiet a while, Sakura-san seems pretty rough." A really pale kid walked up behind Sasuke and shoved a paint brush in his mouth. "And that's Sai." Ino said pointing at the guy "He's like a robot. Him and Sasuke are too much alike." Sakura nodded and looked over at Sai "Well I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but never mind now." Sakura crossed her arms and stuck her tounge out at the guy.

RING. RING.

"awhh crud that's the bell. Well Sakura, we all have the same home room, Who do you have?" Sakura pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Ino who had asked the question.

"OHMYGOD!" Sakura jumped and panic rushed through her body, "What what!" She asked. Ino giggled and looked at Sakura, "You have the same home room!" Sakura felt a smile creep onto her lips and she giggled, "You have Trig with Naruto and Gaara, Chemisrty with Me Kiba and Hinata, Gym with Naruto and Ten Ten and Neji I think, Drama with Sasuke and Moriah, Lit with Temari and Ten Ten, History with Sasuke, Naruto and Sai, And you have home ec with...no one." surge of excitement flood through her. "You have Home ec with Karin..." Sasuke added looking at her schedual.

Sakura chuckled and looked at him, "I'm sorry, but her ass is mine." Sasuke chuckled and held up his hands. "I don't give a fuck what you do to her." Sakura smiled and opened her mouth to say something but Hinata was already talking. "We should really go now." The huge group agreed and left for their homeroom. Kakashi, their homeroom teacher, was going to be late so there was no rush.

Sakura looked around at all of her new friends, she studied Sasuke's features and smirked to herself. This year was going to be different

Sasuke looked at the new girl who went by the name Sakura. She was different. He liked it.

A/N: BOOM! Told you I'd make a longer chapter. Even this took all day I'm happy with it. But It's late and I'm going swimming tomorrow so I didn't really have the time to spell check and what not. Forgive me? R&R!


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N: Yo! Lets hope this chapter is as long as the others, yeah? Well, I'm waiting for inspiration to come knocking on my door...it still hasn't happened yet. So. I'm just going to wing this chapter. Forgive me? P.S. I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I only own Moriah :])

Ch.3

Sakura walked bewteen Ten Ten and Hinata on the way to her homeroom. From what Sakura could guess was Ten Ten played every sport this school had to offer and spoke her mind even if what she had to say was rude, Hinata seemed to be the quiet girl who is too sweet for her own good. And Ino seems like she would belong with the cheerleaders, but she's more classy and modest then they are, so that wouldn't work. Temari seems like her and Ten Ten are the same, that's probably why they're so close. Moriah seems calm, but out spoken, kind, but if she ever saw something unjust she would pounce on who ever did it. Sakura smiled and turned her gaze onto the guys.

Neji had said pretty much less then ten words, so Sakura guess he was Ten Ten's oppisite. Naruto seemed like he was a big mouthed idiot, and judgeing by what he wore, he was inlove with ramen, he was also Hinata's oppisite. Kiba hadn't shut up about his dog, so he was undoubtly a dog loving kind of guy. Him and Ino really weren't that different from one another. Shikamaru reminded Sakura of Neji, but he looks like he's having one hell of a hang over, Temari and Shikamaru were some what different from one another. Gaara won't leave Moriah's side so he has to be the protective type, kinda like Moriah. Sai was an artist, Sakura didn't have to stop and think about that one. **"Ahh, and now its douche bag's turn."** Sakura smirked and squinted her eyes. Sasuke is the kind of guy who knows he's good looking, and because of that his head is huge and his ego is out of the roof. Her inner self couldn't have said it any better.

Sasuke was a douche bag.

"You want to stop stareing at me, pinky?" Sasuke said, not even looking at her. Sakura stuck her tounge out at him and took her eyes off of the douche bag. "Ah, you'll have to forgive me, your hair looks so much like a chicken's ass I can't stop stareing." Naruto burst out laughing and put his hand on Sasuke's sholder, "Damn Teme, she told you!" Sasuke grunted and pushed Naruto into the lockers. "Shut it, dobe." Naruto rubbed his head and was helped up by Hinata. "And you call me the mean one." Sakura said while she digged for her blow pop. "Oh really?" Sasuke said grabbing her blow pop from her bag. "Oi! Give me that!" The pink haired girl yelled. "No." He said raising it in the air. "That's not fair! You're like twelve feet tall!" Sakura stomped her foot in irratation. "Dang, she really is short." Kiba laughed, so did Sai. "You guys suck." Temari looked at Sasuke with accusing eyes. "What? I want it." The raven haired boy said as he unwrapped the sucker. "Ahhsdfjgd! No! Please don't eat it! I really want it!" Sakura Pleaded, "You really want?" Sasuke said smirking. "Uhm, no? Ofcourse I want it, Douche bag!" Sakura said. She jumped and tried to grab it, Sasuke only held it higher,

"Then beg for it." Sakura raised a brow and laughed, "You want me to do what?"

"You heard me, get on your knees and beg." Sakura laughed harder and crossed her arms. "You know what...keep it." Sasuke dropped his hand and stuck the sucker in his mouth, "That's what I thought." Sakura's anger flared and she stopped walking. "Alright, Chicken Ass. I can play this game too."

Sauke raised his brow and smirked, "First off, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and second, you'll never win the game." Sakura chuckled and walked around Sasuke, "Oh is that so." Sasuke nodded and gave her that 'I'm certain' look.

Sakura quickly reached into his back pocket and grabbed his iToch. "H-Hey!" THe raven haired boy jumped and had to control his body, trying to keep himself from blushing. Sakura smirked and shoved the iTouch down her shirt and fit it in the middle of her bra. "You're not getting this back until you get me another sucker."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and had to control his blush. All the girls laughed and gave Sakura a thumbs up. "Nicely done." Ino reached into her shirt and pulled out her phone. "It's like the perfect place to keep your things." All the guys had to advert their eyes. "I know right! I keep everything in my bra!" Ten Ten and Temari also pulled out their phones. Even the quiet Hinata pulled eut her phone.

"Wow, I just learned something about the oppisite sex that I really didn't need to know." Shikamaru said as he watched the girls with a funny look on his face. "Oh shut up Nara-kun. You're just jealous you don't have a nifty spot to keep all your things." Teamri said poking his nose. Shikamaru chuckled and gently grabbed her hand. "Actually, I do. It's called a pocket. You should give them a try." Temari crinkled her nose and Shikamaru pushed her into his chest.

"Oh please, in these jeans? I don't think so." Ino said trying her best to put her finger in her pocket. "Wow, how tight do you people wear your jeans?" Gaara said raising his invisiable brow. "It's called skinny jeans, Gaara." Moriah said pointing at her pants.

Sai opened the door to their homeroom and was the first to walk in. "Ah, the other half of the class has arrived." Kakashi was sitting at his desk with his feet resting on the top, and his porn book opened with his nose shoved in it. "Whoa, Kakashi is here early! I guess there's a first for everything." Ten Ten said as she walked towards her seat.

"Well well! A new student! I'm pleased to meet you!" Kakashi said, closing his book. Sakura looked around and smiled at her home room teacher. "Hello Kakashi." She waved. "You must be Sakura, right?" The pink haired girl nodded "Well then sit anywhere you like. I'm a awesome teacher, I don't have seating charts." Naruto laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, you're awesome Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi looked away from Sakura and at Naruto "Sounds like someone is hungry for dentention." Kakashi said pulling a pink slip out of his desk. "I-I was just kidding, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said holding his hands up. Kakashi laughed and put the pink slip on his desk. "Yeah, so was I." Naruto rubbed his head and laughed nervously, "That was a good one, Sensei!"

Sakura walked to the back of the class room where the group had sat and scanned the rows for an empty seat. "Uh-oh, looks like the only seat left open is the one beside Sasuke!" Ino said with a wink. "ohh joy!" Sakura clapped her hands together and smiled a sarcastic smile. "You love me." Sasuke said resting his chin in his palm. "Keep dreamin', douche." Sakura sat down and pulled out Sasuke's iPod, "I'm sure you have some gay music on here, like that band Perfume."

Sasuke raised his brow and chuckled, "How about you stop running your mouth and actually look through the iPod, Pinky." Sakura quickly leaned down and grabbed a piece of trash off the floor, "The name is Sakura Hurano, not Pinky." With that said Sakura threw the trash at Sasuke's head. The raven haired boy smirked when the paper hit him. "Oh, my bad. Pinky." Sakura rolled her eyes and scrolled down through Sasuke's music.

"Well I'll be, the chicken ass actually has great music on his iPod. I'm amazed." Kiba pulled his attention away from Ino and laughed, "He's actually the lead singer of our band. We play metal, he's actually really good at it." Sakura aacted suprised and looked back at Sasuke, "Wow, so you're not that lame. I'm proud of you."

"Tch. Like you can do any better." Sasuke leaned back in his desk and kept his eyes on Sakura.

**"From here she's actually really cute."** The raven haired boy twitched at the thought and shook his head. "Hn." Sakura looked over at Sasuke and did the 'what are you looking at' gesture. "Stop stareing, douche. I mean, damn. I know I look good and all but please. You're making me feel uncomfortable." Sasuke breathed a laugh and held up his hands. "Your hair is just too distracting. Can you like shave your head or something?"

Sasuke sighed when another piece of trash hit his head. Moriah giggled and looked at Gaara. "Remember how we were like that at first?" Gaara nodded and kissed her on the head. "Pretty soon they'll be like us. I'm positive." Moriah giggled and nodded, "I'll take that bet. I'll give them a month." Gaara looked over at the two and smirked, "I'll give them three days."

Ino was holding hands with Kiba and had her forehead on his chest. "I think Sasuke finally made the right decision when it comes to dating." Kiba stroked ino's hair and lifted her chin. "What do you mean by that?" Ino looked back over at them and smiled, "Look at them, they're already showing interest in each other. Sakura has a good head on her sholders." Kiba looked over at the two and smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Hinata had Naruto had his forhead resting on her sholder and her hands in his hair. "Naruto-kun..." Naruto looked up at Hinata and smiled, "What's on your mind, Hinata-chan?" Hinata removed her hands from his hair and placed them on his chest. "How exactly did Sasuke-kun react when you told him about Karin?" Naruto's smile faded and he gently grabbed Hinata's hands, "Something in him changed. and he looks different. She broke his heart. I drove past his house today, there's a pile of ashs in the yard. I could only imagine that's all his memories of her in that pile." Hinata's lips curled into a frown and she looked over at the two, "Then...why does he look so calm, he almost looks happy." Naruto looked over at the two and smirked, "This morning, before Sasuke met Sakura I could easily tell that he was faking his cool and collected attitude. But now..He looks genuinely happy. Even though he's not smiling, I know Sasuke, and he's happy right now." Hinata smiled and looked over at the two and back at Naruto. "I'm glad Sakura's here." Naruto chuckled and looked at Hinata, "I'm glad too." With that said Naruto gently kissed Hinata, only to recieve a punch in the cheek from Neji.

"You know better, moron." Neji said cracking his knuckles. "Right...gomen." Naruto sat up and rubbed his face, "Ouch, you hit me really hard that time." Naruto whined still rubbing his cheek. Neji smirked and nodded, "I know." Ten Ten sighed and got up, "Neji-kun. Chill." She placed her hand on his sholder and he turned to face her. "That's my baby cousin. I won't chill." Ten Ten made her eyes fierce. "How long have they been dating? Three years. Nothing has happened. Trust me, Hinata would tell me if something ever did happen. Cut Naruto some slack, Neji." The said boy sighed and looked over at Naruto. "Fine." He held out his hand towards the fallen blonde boy, who took it and smiled, "Thanks man." Neji pulled him up and turned back to Ten Ten. "Sorry about that."

Ten Ten smiled and nodded. "I'm used to it. Don't worry about it." Neji's face looked confused as he sat back down beside the brown eyed girl. He gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his, kissing her softly on the lips. "You love it." He said smirking. "You love me." Ten Ten said back smirking just like him. He laughed and nodded, "You caught me."

Temari looked over at all the fluffy-ness going on between her friends and sighed. "Come here Nara-kun." Shikamaru looked at her confused and cocked a brow. "What?" Temari sighed and placed her hand on his knee for balance. She leaned over and planted her lips on his. Shikamaru was caught off gaurd at her actions, but quickly went along with them. Once their rather long kiss was over he looked at her with confused eyes. "Everyone else was making out, I just decided to hop on the band waggon." Shikamaru nodded and grabbed her hand. He entangled his fingers with hers and smiled. "If you say so."

Sakura looked at all her new friends and watched them act all lovey dovey. "Wow..." She said with a small laugh. Sasuke grunted and smirked, "What never see someone express their love?" Sakura shot around in her desk and stuck her tounge out at him. "I just haven't found the right guy yet! Douche bag." Sasuke nodded "Is that so?" He asked with a sarcastic tone. "So you're telling me you've never made out with anyone?" Sakura blushed and looked at her desk, "Well...no. But that doesn't mean you can make fun of me for it!" She said pointing a finger at the raven haired boy. "Tch. You're such a virgin."

Before Sakura could open her mouth a guy whom she had never seen before was beside her. His hair was orange and spikey and he had piercings everywhere. "I can change that for you, baby." Sakura raised her brow and laughed, He was actually kinda cute, but he looked like a major pervert. "Oh is that so?" Sakura asked resting her chin on her palm. Sasuke felt his anger spark and his lip curl into a snarl. "Get out of here Pein." Sakura's eyes widened at his name and she smiled. "Nice name." Pein flashed his teeth and smiled at her, "You'll be screaming it later." Sakura tilted her head to the side acting like she was confused. "how so?" pein chuckled and got closer to her, "When you're on top of me, riding me like a bu-" Sasuke stood up out of his chair and slammed his hand on Sakura's desk. "I said leave." Sasuke snarled.

Pein stood up and looked at Sasuke, "You better watch your girl! After she's been with me, she'll never go back to trash like you. Just ask kar-" Pein was cut off when he recieved a punch to the face. Not by Sasuke, instead it was Gaara. "Shut your mouth, Pein." Gaara growled. Moriah was watching Gaara with worried eyes. The orange haired boy rubbed his cheek and got back on his feet. "You better watch your self, Gaara no Sabaku, you too, Uchiha!" With that said Pein stormed out of the room, Kakashi just sighed and turned to the next page in his porn book.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and raised a brow, "What was that about?" Sasuke looked down at her and made his eyes fierce, "He's the one who fucked my last girlfriend." The Uchiha sat back down in his desk and kept his eyes on the chalk board, his fingers entangled with one another and his chin resting on his thumbs.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and back down at her desk. She suddenly felt really guilty. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. One she finished she folded the paper and flicked it onto Sasuke's desk. He didn't even look down at the folded paper which just made a crash landing on his desk, the raven haired boy kept his eyes on the chalk board.

Sakura sighed and laid her head on her desk. She pulled out the Uchiha's iTouch and began listening to the music.

_**For once my eyes are open to you, and everything you've said.  
For once your web of lies is in the open.  
I gave you everything I had, until I had nothing left.  
I see you act as if I'm just a burden.  
I've finally let go.  
Stay silent at least for now, and let me move on.  
Cause I'm so done playing these games with my heart  
I've been around the world and back for you, and now its time to choose.  
I've been swallowed by this wreck that you call your life.  
I'm damaged from the inside. I've been broken.  
Don't threaten me with what you think I feel.  
If you could read my mind you'd be in tears.  
I'm sick of your excuses you hold above me.  
I've finally come to terms with what I am.  
I'm nothing in your eyes, and this will not change. I'm living in a dream.  
Stay silent at least for now, and let me move on.  
Cause I'm so done playing these games with my heart  
I've been around the world and back for you, and now its time to choose.  
And I'll close my eyes, and dream of a better time  
when I'm finally past this and happy on my own.  
I've done all I can, and I've still been cast aside.  
All I ever wanted to be was be the one who would wipe those tears from your eyes.  
But I guess I'll play second best, to a world that will never care about you.  
When will you understand to them you're just another pretty face?  
You'll tell me that you care, and then you run straight back to him.  
I can hear your words of treason from a mile away.  
You never did know how to whisper.(whisper, whisPER!)  
You're such a liar. Tell me the truth.  
Do the world a favor stop cutting your arms, and slit your throat. **_

Sakura looked at Sasuke and frowned, he moved his eyes and locked them with hers. She could see past his cold stare and realized that deep inside of him he was hurting. His heart was left in pieces by Karin. He obviously gave her his heart and she crushed it. Sakura wanted to hold the Raven haired boy in her arms and let him realize that she actually cared. **"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down, we just met this guy!" **"Yeah I know, but I don't care."

Sasuke's eyes weren't budging and neither were Sakura's He could see past her eyes and into hr soul, she was innocent, pure, kind, loving. Everything Karin wasn't, but he still fell for lying whore. He wanted to hold Sakura in his arms, he wanted to feel actual love. **"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down man! We just met her!"** "Yeah, I know. But I don't care."

The whole group was watching Sasuke's and Sakura's fluffy stareing contest. "Told you." All the girls said to their lovers. The bell indicating it was time to go to second period. They all gathered their things and walked out the room. Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't budge.

The pink haired girl finally gave in and grabbed her things. "See you in Drama class." She quickly got up and left the room giving the Uchiha one last look before she walked out. Sasuke grabbed the note Sakura had thrown on his desk and grabbed his bag. He got up and walked out of class holding tightly onto the note, trying to figure out what Pinky had wrote him.

A/N:POWWW! Yeah, this chapter was much longer, and it took me two monsters and my whole itunes play list. But hey, I'm enjoying every moment of writing! Anywho, I'm well aware the last bit of this chapter is rushed, that's just because I'm tired of writing this chapter, and I want to move onto the next! Yeah..I'm updating as quick as I can, but from on it might be a two day waiting period for my next chapter. I'm not sure. Depends on how busy I am.


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N: HOLY CRAP! SORRY FOR TAKING SUCH A LONG TIME! I went on vacation, but dude! I have so many awesome ideas for the story! So you're welcome! Yeah, I don't own Naruto, only Moriah! :D)

Sakura walked through the school in a daze. Her first two classes were quiet the handful. Gaara's cool attitude mixed with Naruto's maddness was almost too much for her to handle. Not to mention first period was Trig, of all things. If the pinkett had a list of things she hated the most, math would be the first on that list.

Ino and Kiba wouldn't stop talking in second period, Sakura was informed about all the latest gossip and rumors, none of which she believed. Poor Hinata only got to say a few things to Sakura as she kept getting cut off by Ino and Kiba. She was now heading to gym and was unsure about the outcomes of this class. She had Naruto again, but Ten Ten was in that class along with Neji. It was the perfect time to get know the two.

Students and teachers buzzed by her like she was walking in slow motion. That's how she felt anyway, she felt like she was carrying a huge bolder with the word "Guilt" written all over it. She should of known better then to tease with Pein like that. **"But we had no idea he was the on who caused Sasuke and Karin to break up." **Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah but I kept going even though it was obvious Sasuke had a problem with the guy."

**"Just tell him you're sorry."** Her inner self was starting to feel a little hopeless herself, "I tried that remember?" Sakura could see her inner self roll her eyes and vanish. "Some help you are."

Sakura reached the gym and opened the large doors leading to the inside. She could spot Naruto's hair a mile away and ran to catch up with the fool. "Naruto! Heey Naruto!" The said boy turned around and waved his hand in the air, "Hey Sakura-chan!" He yelled, his booming voice echoed through out the whole gym. "Hey Tenten, Neji! Sakura is here!" The said couple turned their attention from each other and looked over at Sakura's approaching form.

"Sakuraaa!" Tenten squealed as she left the arms of her boyfriend and ran over to the pinkett, rapping her arms around her neck and embracing her in a hug. "How's the school treating you?" The brown haired girl asked with curisoity sprakling in her eyes.

"My experience here has been...different." Sakura said smiling. Tenten tiled her head slightly in a confused manner.

"Whatdya' mean?" She asked poking the girl in the arm.

Sakura flashed her a reassuring smile, "I mean It's something I've never expereinced before. I like it!" Tenten jumped with excitement and clapped her hands together.

"That's great! c'mon, Neji and Naruto are over here!" The brown haired girl grabbed Sakura by her wrist and dragged her like a rag doll to the said males.

"Neji! You remember Sakura, don't you!" Tenten asked pulling Sakura beside her.

"Uhm...Yeah. I met her this morning Tenten, remember?" Tenten nodded and crossed her arms, "Ofcourse I remember, I was asking you if YOU remembered!" Neji sighed and nodded,

"Yes, Tenten. I remember who Sakura-san is."

Sakura put her hands up, "Please, it's just Sakura, drop the suffix." Neji raised his brow and nodded. "Will do."

"SAKURAAA!" The big mouthed blonde boy was jumping up and down beside the girl, "You should play two hand touch football with us! We could use someone like you on our team!"

The pinkett smirked and nodded her head, "I'd love to."

* * *

Sakura walked down the hallway with somewhat of agiddy to her step, football was fun and not to mention Sakura's team won. She was on her way to drama and Sasuke and Moriah were in that class. She had missed messing with chicken ass and wanted to get to know Moriah more.

The pinkett walked out of the school and towards the separate building which was know as the PAC or the performing arts center. She stepped into the building and examined her surroundings, the inside of the PAC was large in soize but it had one room, and two bathrooms outside in it's hall. The seats in the auditorium were almosst like movie theatre seats, only smaller. Sakura scanned the crowd of students filling the seats and saw Chicken ass's hair.

"Oi!" The pinkett called out as she walked down the isle towards his row. Sasuke didn't look up from his drama book thinking it was another fangirl trying to sit beside him. Moriah was on his other side scanning the crowds for the new girl named Sakura.

"This seat is saved, no you can't sit by me." Sasuke had no hint of emotion in his deep voice, causing Sakura to take a small step back, kinda hurt how he talked towards her. She opened her mouth the say something harsh but was cut off.

"Oh hey Sakura!" Moriah said smiling at the frowning Pinkett. Sasuke looked at Moriah and turned in his seat. "You fan girls sound the same, can you change your voice so I know it's you, Pinky?" Sasuke closed his book and smirked at the girl.

Sakura squinted her eyes and scoffed, "Uchiha, never in my life would I be a fan girl of yours. You're nothing but a douche with nice hair, infact you kinda seem like a gay guy, youre hair is just too neat to be the hair of a straight guy." Sakura smirked in victory as she watched sasuke's facial expression turn into shock.

"Wow Pinky, you're the only female on this planet who's ever called me gay, I'm shocked." Saskue looked at the seat beside him and smirked, "I guess you don't want to sit by me and Moriah then, good luck making friends with that attitude of yours." Sasuke's smirk grew even more douche like when he watched Sakura's smirk vanish and be replaced with an upset frown. "I'm...sorry..." She said with a small voice. Sasuke felt a pang in his stomach and frowned.** "Way to go, douche bag! you hurt her feelings."** Sasuke cringed as his innerself scream at him.

"Sasuke, stop being mean. Sakura can sit with us!" Moriah said giving him a stern look, her blue eyes pierced through him and he sighed. He looked at the girl who's expression was once happy fade into sadness. "Hey, Sakura. I was kidding, I'm..so-...sorry." The raven haired boy nearly choked on that awful word. "sorry." Who even invented the word needed to be punched in the face. The raved boy nodded at the empty seat beside him, "I saved you a seat."

Sakura smiled slightly and nodded, she sat her bag down and plopped into the folding seat beside the raven haired boy. "Wait. . .Sasuke, you just called me Sakura." Her eyes were huge with shock and the boy chuckled.

"My bad, Pinky."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and sighed, and pulled out Sasuke's iTouch from her bra. "Thanks again for lettng me keep this!" She chirped shooting the Uchiha a teasing look. The raven haired boy narrowed his onyx eyes "Tch."

Moriah giggled as she watched the two, she felt her back pocket vibrate and pulled out her cell phone, she slid it open and noticed she had a text from Gaara.

**"Hey babe, invite Sakura to our band practice tonight, Ino won't stop screaming in my ear about it. . . tell her to bring hr pajamas and what ever junk she needs for school the next day. looks like we're having a slumber party . . .god..."**

Moriah giggled and texted back a quick okay and closed her phone. She leaned over Sasuke and rested her chin on her palm which was located on Sasuke's arm rest, "Sakura! Gaara told me to tell you that Ino said you're invited to the band practice tonight, bring pajamas and stuff for school tomorrow, we're all crashing at Sasuke's house for the night."

Sasuke raised his brow and looked at the girl leaning across him, "We are?"

Moriah nodded and smiled, "Gaara said you'd let us, won't you Sasuke?" The raven haired boy looked into the girl's pleading eyes and snorted. Sakura liked the idea and leaned in closer to Sasuke.

"Won't you let me come over, Sasuke?" Her hot breath tickled his ear, sending shivers down his body. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, okay. Fine." The raven haired vowed he'd get Gaara back for putting him in such an awkward situation. He looked over and saw Sakura smiling in victory with **his** earbuds shoved in her ears. He could hear Moriah's giggling beside him and he sighed. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

Sakura walked towards the home ec. room giggling about what had happened in history class last period.

_"Anko-sama! What happened to the dinosaurs?" Naruto yelled out during the middle of her session, "Google it Naruto, I don't freaking know!" Anko snapped. The blonde sunk back into his seat, Sasuke and Sakura chuckling behind him, "Way to go dobe." Sasuke said sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Real smooth, Naru-tard." Sakura said biting her pencil while laughing. "Sakura-chan! You're just like Dobe over there! What happened to the sweet Sakura-chan I met this morning?" The fox like boy cried out, thus causing him to recieve a blow to the back of the head with an expo marker. "Shut up Naruto!" Anko screamed. The blond boy rubbed the back of his head and grew small in his seat. "Sorry, Anko-sama!"_

Sakura walked into the large room and sighed when she realized all of Karin's possy was in the same calss, includeing Karin.

"Ah, look girls! The slut has arrived!" Karin sneered looking at Sakura with pure hate in her eyes. "Ahh shut it, you wizard's sleeve!" Sakura barked back earning a shocked look from the red head. "How dare you! You bit-!"

"Karin!" A younge woman with short black hair was standing infront of the class holding a mixing spoon, "Watch your mouth before I send you to Tsunade's office!" Karin frowned and nodded, "Sorry, Shizune-sama." Karin shot a death glare at Sakura before turning her eyes back to her possy.

Sakura sighed and sat down at a table by herself, she liked the solitude. Infact, she would much rather be sitting alone then with anyone in this class, everyone seemed to hate Sakura since the whole class was entirely made up of Sasuke fan girls.

The pinkett leaned back in her chair as Shizune laid down the rules and what not for the class, she could feel Karin's eyes on her and she chuckled, pulling out Sasuke's iTouch making sure Karin saw it. She jammed his ear buds in her ears and rested her head on the table. She watched Karin from the corner of her eyes and saw her shocked face, which later had envy and hate written all over it.

Yup, she had struck a nerve with the red headed bitch.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the school with her hands rested on her head, Sasuke's iTouch was blasting in her ears and she walked to the beat of the music. She spotted the rather large group of her new friends and made her way over to them. The pinkett walked up behind Tenten and tapped her on the sholder. The brown haired girl turned on her heels and squealed when she saw the pink haired girl, "Sakuraa!"

Tenten embraced her in a hug and quickly shoved her into the group. "We were just talking about what time we should meet at Sasuke's house." Hinata turned towards Sakura and smiled sweetly, "It'll be fun Sakura-san!"

Sakura giggled and sighed, "Hinata-chan, please, just call me Sakura." The silver eyed girl giggled and nodded, "Then I must ask you to do the same, Sakura."

The pinkett smiled and nodded.

"Sakuraaa! When you come over bring me some ramen!" Naruto cried out. Sakura sighed and held up her hands. "Uhm...We'll see Naruto. No promises, though."

Saskue hit Naruto over the head earning a yelp from the blonde, "What was that for, teme!"

Sasuke snorted and ran his fingers through his hair, "Stop mooching, dobe. Go get your own damn ramen."

"Well anyway Sakura, I already took the liberty of writing down the directions to Sasuke's house. Meet up there around six or so. And if your parents want to know what you're doing tell them you're going to Moriah's house for the night to catch up on some materials we've already been taught." Sakura nodded and smiled realizing Hinata's cousin, Neji was finally talking, he seemed like a really respectful guy, Tenten was lucky to have a guy like that.

"Thanks, Neji! I'll be there around six thirty probably. See you guys till' then!" Sakura said walking off waving at the crowd.

"Wait! Pinky!" Sasuke was running to catch her and she turned around, "What is it douche bag?" She asked raising a brow.

"Give me back my iTouch." Sakura laughed and shoved the iTouch back into her shirt, "No way Sasuke. I'll give it back tonight, okay?" She turned back on her heels and walked away.

"Just don't mess it up, Pinky! Or you'll pay!" Sasuke smirked as he watched her walk away and walked back over to their group of friends.

"I'll see you all around six." With that said he walked over into the school parking lot and hopped on his bike. He had a lot to do that afternoon, and with Pinky on his mind, it would make everything more difficult.

A/N: Yeah...so this chapter lacked serious...stuff. I don't know. It just wasn't good and I tried everything to fix it. So, yeah. Next chapter should be loads of fun though! I might add a little fluff, so you'll have to read it! Give me three to four days for the next one, kay? I love you guys! Reviews inspire me to write better and quicker, so take a hint! I like them reviews! Now if you'll excuse me, Family guy should be on shortly. _**R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Howdy ho person(s) reading my storehh. I'm probably going to my friends house today and she said we should work on each others stories. :D So if my writing is like SUPER then it's because she's helping me write. ^_~ p.s her username is nikki114, and I don't own Naruto. :D UPDATE: I'm going to be gone for a week and a half if not two weeks. So guys I haven't died I promise! I'm just with family for the 4th.

Ch. 5

Sasuke walked down the school hallway to his drama class, clutching the note which Sakura had written in homeroom. He walked outside and the sun warmed his pale skin, his onxy eyes closed shut from the blinding rays. He opened the doors to the PAC and glided in. No one was in there yet, he 'went to the bathroom' five minutes before class ended.

He polpped down in the chair he always sat in. he leet his bookbag slide of his sholders and land beside his feet. The raven haired boy ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the note Sakura had given him. He slowly opened the folded stationery and let his eyes wonder over the note.

**"I'm sorry. I knew I was pushing it when I was messing with Pein. I'm sorry, Sasuke. It was immature. once again, i'm sorry."**

Sasuke let his eyes travel futher down the paper and saw where Sakura had signed. It had her actual name erased and replaced with the new nick name Sasuke had given her.

**- Pinky.**

He folded the paper again and let a small smile creep on his lips. Under Sakura's spunky attitude was someone who cared about the feeling of other people...or some people. Friends probably.

He shoved the paper in his back pocket of his cargo shorts and pulled out his drama book.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura walked up her porch and approached her front door, and closed it behind her. "Yo! Mom!" Sakura waited for a reply but was greeted with silence. **"Booyahh! Home alone!" **Sakura rolled her emerald eyes at her innerself and sighed. "I want a sammich!"

The pinkette ran into the kitchen dropping her bag beside the table. She wrapped her fingers around the handles on her fridge and flung the heavy door open. "Food. Food. Food." Her eyes scanned the fridge and disappointment flushed through her body.

"Noo! Someone stole our food!" Sakura cried as she closed the door. **"You ate it all, fat ass." **Her innerself sighed. Sakura frowned and raised a brow. "You're me...dumbass!" Her innerself stuck her tongue out and vanished again.

Sakura grabbed a pen and wrote a small note on the sticky pad stuck on the fridge.

**Mom I'm going to a friends house tonight to catch up on school materials. Buy food while I'm gone. **

**-Sakura**

Sakura laid the pen on the kitched counter and walked into her room. She ripped out her duffle bag and threw all the junk she was going to need for the slumber party and school the next morning.

She flung her bag on the bed and looked at her clock, it was only five. Sakura smiled and pulled out Sasuke's iTouch. She went through his Apps and saw a picture drawer. She took her sweet time and neatly wrote "Sakura was here".

She saved her creation and set the newly drawn picture as the back ground.

The pinkette grabbed her bags and walked out of her house, Sasuke's iTouch proved itself useful on the way to his house.

Sasuke walked through his garage and entered his house. "Itachi? Mom? Dad?" The raven haired boy called out waiting for a reply but was greeted with silence. A smirk played on his lips and he walked up the first flight of stairs and scanned his living room. He walked around his way too big of a house looking for anyone.

Sighing in reliefe he walked up another flight of stairs and entered his way too big of a room. He slung his bag off his sholder and sat it by his door. The Raven haired boy walked over to his dresser and pulled the Pinkette's note out of his pocket. A small smile was teasing his lips as he placed the folded paper in his drawer.

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around his dim lit room. A sigh escaped his lips and he flung himself on his bed. "This place is so boring..." He grabbed his remote and turned on his plasma screen tv. The bored raven haired boy flipped through the channles hoping to find something good.

"We have like a thousend channles and there's nothing good to watch. What kind of shit is that!" The raven haired boy sat up and flung his legs over the side of his bed. Looking around he picked himself up and left his room. He descended the stairs and walked into his kitchen. He walked over to his fridge and pried open it's heavy scanned over it's contents and grabbed a tomato. He grabbed a plate from the cabinet and laid it on the counter. He flipped on his sink and quickly washed the fruit.

He grabbed a knife and quickly cut freshly washed tomato. He threw the knife in the sink and went to town on the much desired fruit.

Once he was finished Sasuke placed the plate in the sink and washed his hands. He looked over at the clock and sighed, "It's already six. They'll be here any minute." He dried his hands and walked down into his basement. The raven haired boy passed many rooms before he entered the room made specifically for his band. It was large in size and had many instruments laying around.

He scanned the room and picked up the trash and other useless crap taking up space. A couple seconds passed and the doorbell rang, and it rang...and it rang. He sighed figureing it was Ino who wasn't giving the door bell a break.

Sasuke threw the bag filled with junk beside the door as he ran out the large room. The raven haired boy took three steps at a time trying to get to the door. Tripping on the last step he nearly landed on his face. The back of his neck began to get rather warm from embarssment. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair trying to regain his cool.

He opened the door and welcomed his huge mob of friends, "Hey..." He said allowing them inside.

"Oi! Teme! Its about time you answered the effin' door!" Naruto yelled as he pushed through everyone to get inside. Sasuke snorted and looked at his feet, "Shoes dobe. You know the rules."

The blond boy sighed and kicked off his shoes and ran down stairs. Sasuke sighed and looked at everyone else, "Yeah..." He walked down the stairs and the others followed in suit.

"Naruto! You douche bag! Help Hinata with her things!" Tenten's voice boomed behind the raven haired boy, making him cringe slightly. Naruto had already flung himself on the couch as if he had claimed it. "But-" He was quickly cut off by an irratated Neji. "Now, Uzamaki!"

The blond boy held up his hands and got up, "Gomen!" He ran over to his beloved Hinata and grabbed her duffle bag and pillow, "Where do you want you things, Hinata-chan?"

The silver eyed girl smiled and pointed at the nearest wall, "Over there will be fine, Naruto-kun." The blond boy did as he was told and placed the girl's belongings by the wall. He straightened up and sighed, "DIBS ON COUCH!" Sasuke raised a brow at the blond boy's claim.

"You know the rules, dobe. I get the couch." The raven haired boy said with an irratated look in his eyes. "That's not fair, Teme! You always get the couch!" Gaara looked at Naruto and sighed, "He's being nice enough and letting us stay tonight, moron." Moriah looked over at her boyfriend and giggled.

"Naruto Gaara has a point. Don't be rude." She said as she laid out her sleeping bag. Ino laid her bags beside Moriah's and smiled, "May I sleep by you Moriah?" The blonde girl asked with puppy dog eyes. The back haired girl laughed and nodded. "Just keep your snoreing quiet." Ino laughed and nodded, "Yes ma'am!"

Temari and Tenten had their things beside each other as expected, Nara and Kiba were by a window and Gaara and Naruto were by the door. Sai and Neji had their things laid out in the middle of the room. "Anybody know when Saukra is suposed to get here?" Sai asked sitting on his sleeping bag with a note pad in his lap.

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall and back at the artist, "She said she'd be here around six thirty. so she should be ehre any minuet now.."

Sakura made her way up Sasuke's drive way and down the path way leading to the large steps which laid infront of his front door. "Rich douche." Sakura mumbled and she lugged her stuff up the steps. She breathed a sigh and looked at the door infront of her. Her eyes scanned the wall beside it until her sight fell upon the door bell. She reached out and pressed the tiny button which caused a loud ring that echoed through out the house.

She became irratated at the long wait, what could possibly take so long to walk up a few flight of stairs. SasuGAY was just being a douche bag.

Sasuke opened his door and saw the pinkette standing there tapping her foot like she was annoyed, "Can you take any longer, chicken ass?" She asked staring him in the eyes. The raven haired boy raised a brow and shrugged closing the door in her face. Sakura's mouth dropped and she grabbed the door knob and flung it open, "You douche!" She screamed.

The raven haired boy peaked his head around the down stairs corner and smirked, "You were being a bitch, I didn't want to hear it." With that said he left the corner and walked back into the room. Sakura sighed and closed the door behind her, adjusting the bags weight on her sholder, she descended down the stairs and slowly walked down the hall, his house was massive.

The pinkette walked into the room where everyone was located and was greeted with many different saying, "Wasup? Hey there! About damn time! Hn, hey girl! Hello" Sakura giggled and looked around, "Wow, this place is packed."

Hinata giggled and pointed at her stuff, "You can put your things beside mine if you'd like."

Sakura looked over and spotted Hinata's sleeping bag, "Thanks!" Sakura chirped as she walked over and placed all her crap beside the silver eyed girl's.

Sasuke was laying on his couch with his hands behind his head. "Hn, Pinky. I want my iTouch."

Sakura raised a brow at the raven haired boys demanding attitude and shook her head, "I want my damn blow pop." Sasuke popped up and looked at her. "You didn't tell me that this afternoon."

Sakura smirked and nodded her head, "As a matter of fact I did. This morning after you took my sucker I told you that you wouldn't get you iTouch until you got me a sucker." Sasuke had a defeated look on his face and sighed, "I don't have one..."

Sakura laughed and pulled out his iTouch, "What ever douche bag. Here." She threw his beloved iTouch at his face. Sasuke's eyes widened and grabbed the iTouch before it hit the ground. "Careful! I'd rather lose you then my iTouch, Pinky!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and put her hands on hips. "Is that so? Funny thing...I've been getting the feeling lately that I'm going to die soon. Thanks for wishing it on me, Sasuke."

Everyone in the room looked at Sakura with shocked and confused eyes. "Why would you think that, Sakura?" Moriah asked. Sakura looked around the room and then at Sasuke, with eyes full of emotions. "Before I tell you, I need to be sure that you all can keep your mouths shut. Especially you, Ino." The said girl had wide eyes and nodded slowly, "Lips are sealed."

Sakura nodded and walked over to the couch. She pushed Sasuke's legs off and sat down where they had been resting. She sighed and began with her story. The whole reason why she had moved here and what exactly had happened.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The whole room was silent after Sakura finished her story. Moriah's face was pale like she knew something, Shikamaru took note of this and planned on asking the girl later on, but not now. It wasn't his place.

Sasuke felt almost angry that someone would want to hurt the pikette, he looked over at her and noticed that she looked almost scared, "Pinky, no one is going to get you..." He said in a bored tone. Sakura looked over at him and had mixed emotions on her face.

"Y-...O-...What ever." Sakura wasn't sure what to say. His remark made her angry, like he thought she wasn't being serious. She got up and walked over to her stuff. Everyone slowly started talking again and Sakura kept quiet. she set up her sleeping bag and pillow and checked her stuff making sure she had everything.

Sasuke kept sneaking glances at the pink haird girl wondering what made her mood change so quickly. **"It was you, dumbass."** Sasuke raised a brow, "How so?" His innerself sighed and face palmed himself, **"The way you spoke to her, what you said. She was being serious..."** Sasuke wanted to punch himnself in the head. "Crud. . ." He was trying to swallow his ego and go apologize to the girl but was cut off, "Sasuke, want to start praticing?" Gaara said pointing at the gutairs and rum set along with the amps.

The raven haired boy nodded slowly and stood up. He walked over and picked up his electric gutair. The rest of the guys did the same Garra sat behind the drum set, Naruto and Shikamaru picked up their gutairs and Neji was behind a key board. Kiba was behind a micro phone along with Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura watched the guys as they piled into the one small area, she waited trying to figure out who played what.

Sasuke and the others turned on their amps and microphones, Sasuke looked at Sakura and took a deep breath, and began Singing. Everyone instantly joined in Gaara on the drums strated out strong and Naruto plucked at his gutair, Sakura could only guess he was the bassist, while Sasuke was the lead gutair and rythem gutair and Shikamaru likewise. Kiba seemed the be the vocals and Sasuke was the lead vocals, Naruto being the back up vocals. Sakura smirked realising she was right on all her guesses.

Sasuke wasn't playing his gutair for the song they were working on, He held his stare, keeping his eyes locked with Sakura's.

He started off slow, and soft on the voclas.

**Sunset, I close my eyes  
I pretend everything's alright  
Drowning in anger from all these lies  
I can't pretend everything's alright  
Please don't let me fall forever  
Can you tell me it's over?**

Sasuke's voice became stronger as he enetered the chorus of the song. His eyes never leaving Sakura's. He wrapped his hand around the mic and pushed it towards him, finally closing his eyes as he sang the chorous.

**There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows**

Sakura watched Sasuke feeling a blush on her face. She's never seen him show so much emotion. Like music was when he was at his weakest. Letting his tough act break and crumble and letting the true side of Sasuke emerge.

**Caught in the darkness, I go blind  
But can you help me find my way out?  
Nobody hears me, I suffer the silence  
Can you tell me it's over now?**

Sasuke opened his eyes again, but with every word showed more emotion as he sang, his gaze locked with Sakura's again, both of his hands were on the mic as if he was clinging to it. He slammed his eyes shut as he sang the chorus of the song again, showing every emotion he felt.

**There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows.**

Sasuke opened his eyes again and watched Sakura as the band playd their part, he kept quiet waiting for his turn to sing again. The band began to draw closer to the end of the song as Sasuke sang the chorus one last time

**I'm holding onto you I'm holding on to you. **

Sasuke drew out the lyrics of the song, singing slowly. the band came in strong again as he finished the last of the song

**There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the**

Sasuke took a deep breath and let his voice grow louder and louder, until he was screaming into the microphone. Sakura felt shivers go down his spine as he sang. He sounded like an angel.

**SHADOWS**

Sasuke grew silent and smirked when he noted the expression on Sakura's face. "What's wrong pinky? Is this genre of music not your thing?"

Sakura's expression grew dark, "Chicken ass..." The emerald eyed girl breathed a small laugh and stood on her feet. She walked up to Sasuke's microphone and pushed him out of the way, she cleared her throat and took a deep breath, She turned and looked at Sasuke as she began to sing.

She started softly, but her voice grew stronger and stronger as she sang.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**

50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented...Daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again...

Sakura wrapped her hands around the mic and closed her eyes as she sang the chorous, her emotions flowing all over her face. Sasuke was amazed at her voice, it was like an angels. His eyes were full of suprise, everyone in the room was suprised.

**I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under**

Sakura stopped at the chorus and breathed deeply, looking at Sasuke. "..." She walked back to her spot and sat down. Sasuke simply watched her in amazement as did the others. "Wow, Sakura...Where did you learn to sing like that?" Moriah walked over and sat beside the pinkette. Sakura looked at the blacked haired girl and smiled, "I don't know."

Moriah raised her brows and nodded. "You know Sasuke always needs a female singer in a lot of his songs. Karin used to do that for him. But she's no where as near as good as you are...You should consider singing for him."

Sakura studied Moriah's facial features and shrugged. "I dunno. I was really nervous just singing infront of you guys."

Moriah smiled nodded, "Just think about it. I'm dead sure he's going to ask you to fill Karin's spot." Moriah stood up and walked back over to where Ino was sitting holding a magaziene in her hands.

Sakura watched her walk off and sighed, she laid down on her sleeping bag pulled out her iPod. She let the music blast in her ears as she stared at the ceiling above her. "What next...?" 


	7. Chapter 6

((A/N ...Cough... I know... I have no right to show back up, but... I kinda lost my old self, the girl who wrote this story just grew up. I can't tell you HOW long it's been since I've even watched an episode of any anime... But I'm here now. begging for you guys to give me another chance. I've read over the story and I'm realizing just how ooc Sasuke is and I'm not sure if I should keep him the way he is or change him back into a rock... Any opinions?

Any who here is chapter 6. This was the last chapter I wrote while I was in the 10th grade. I'm a sophomore in college now soo... My writing style will probably be different. I hope it isn't boring. I want my imaginative spark back. *tear* Anywho enjoy!))

Chp. 6.

Sasuke tossed over on the couch, everything was dark. He heard the breathing of his friends. Their steady breaths created a rhythm, it made it easier for him to think. The Pinkette was behind him, he strained to hear her quiet chest falls. But surely enough he heard her. The raven boy sighed and flipped onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. Wishing for sleep to welcome him into it's arms.

"I never would of thought pinky had a voice like that. . ." The raven haired boy nodded in agreement with himself, "It was a beautiful voice."

Sasuke ripped himself upward with his eyes big. What did he just say? The onyx eyed boy fell back into his pillow, letting out a low growl, What was wrong with him? He literally just met this girl, not even 24 hours ago. This was so unlike him. Sasuke buried his face and let out a sigh. His emotions were so fucking out of whack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura felt her phone vibrate, again and again. Her alarm was going off. She slowly sat up and looked around. No one was awake. Good. She opened her bag and grabbed her cloths for school, shampoo, razor, phone, and her shower poof. Sakura Haruno wasn't going to wait in line to get a shower. She headed out of the basement the same way she came in. Now that she thought about it this place was spacious. Walking up the steps she took her time admiring family photos. There were Holidays and pretty much any family event known to man. Three pictures, however, happened to catch her attention. One was labeled Halloween, 1996, Sasuke 3, Itachi 6. Sakura's face instantly turned red. Laughter was threatening to escape. There she was staring at a picture of sasuke and another boy that she assumed was his brother. The younger Uchiha, sasuke, was wearing a pumpkin costume, and the other was a ninja."Awwwwww my little chicken ass!" Sakura quietly squealed with gittyness. The picture was priceless especially the irritated look her friend wore. "Wow, even as a kid he didn't enjoy life." She crinkled her nose and let out a small laugh.

She moved on to another photo. "Ah, no way!" This photo involved the boy once again. This time he didn't look so miserable. He was wearing a tuxedo and carried a pillow with two rings on top. "Oh my goodness... He was so cute!" The description read, Madara's wedding 1994, Sasuke 1. While examining the picture she realized that there was another photograph tucked in the corner. It was more recent. Sasuke was sitting behind a birthday cake that had seventeen candles. It wasn't just the fact that it was a birthday picture that made it funny it was the fact that his mom had her lips pressed against his cheek. Sasuke was looking away with a blush and his arms crossing his chest. "Ohh Oh... BLACK MAIL!" Sakura whipped her phone out of her bra, snapping the pic with ease. She was about to walk away when she had a thought. "Why stop there?" She quickly turned around taking picture of the photographs like she was a wild paparazzi. She felt so evil.

The pinkette smiled at her sneakiness and began walking off to do what she had planned on doing. Feeling content the pinkette began walking up the stairs looking for a bathroom. Sakura was scanning through her recent pictures and turned a corner a little too sharply. It had felt like she ran into a brick wall. A very warm brick wall. "Ouuff!" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut waiting to make contact with the floor, but instead felt a firm grip on the small of her back, she was saved.

The pinkette opened her eyes and looked up at what she thought was an angel. She was looking at an older Sasuke, a much older Sasuke, who was a little bit hotter than the younger Uchiha. "You should probably be more careful." His voice was smooth and silky. Sakura's heart skipped a beat and her face turned a deep shade of pink.

"I-I. . . Sorry." Sakura smiled with embarrassment writted all over her face, the older Sasuke chuckled and nodded standing her up straight. Sakura giggled and rubbed the back of her head. "I was just looking for the bathroom...you wouldn't mind telling me where one is. Would you?"

Itachi smirked and nodded, "Of course not, I'm guessing my stupid brother didn't tell you where anything was." The pinkette giggled and nodded "Nahh, but it's cool though. uhmmm...what's your name?" Itachi raised a brow and sighed, "Douche bag didn't even tell you wmy name? It's Itachi, and you are?"

Sakura clutched her phone a bit tighter and smiled, "My name is Sakura." Itachi nodded and smiled, "Well, Sakura. The bathroom is down the hall on your left." The girl bowed and thanked him before running off to the said bathroom. She needed to hurry before everyone started waking up. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi smirked as he walked down the stairs, and into the band room, He slammed open the door and flipped on the lights, "Alright children! Wake up! School!" There were a number of groans and grunts. Sasuke's eyes flung open and he gripped his pillow. "Itachi, out!" Sasuke flung the pillow at an incredible speed towards Itachi's face. The older Uchiha sighed and grabbed the pillow before it nailed him in the face.

"Get up." He said again throwing it back. The pillow missed Sasuke and nailed Naruto who was drooling. "OI! Watch out!" Naruto's voice boomed though out the house. Itachi chuckled and turned on his heels. "Better hurry for the showers. One is already taken. And I'm about to take one. Odds are six of you are going to have a cold shower." Itachi closed the door behind him and walked back up the stairs quickly trying to get to his bathroom before anyone stole his shower.

Sasuke looked around, the whole room was quiet everyone was watching each other. He would have to make the first move. In a swift movement the raven haired boy was off the couch and out of the room, he would be damned if someone stole his shower. Moriah was trailing right behind him, and behind her was Sai. There were only five bathrooms in his house. Pinky was already in a shower, sneaky girl.

Sasuke sprinted up his stairs and through the second story of his house, towards his second flight of stairs. Moriah had grabbed one of the bathrooms down stairs and Sai was behind him.

The raven haired boy jumped into his room and slammed the door. Sai rushed to the guest room and slammed the door behind him. Victory was theirs. Sasuke could hear what sounded like a stampede through out the house, screaming and cursing echoed through the halls. He chuckled and locked his door behind him. His shower was calling his name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was down stairs, looking at her eyeliner tube. Her hair was dried and straightened, and now she was debating if she should wear make up today or not. Moriah was beside her in the mirror. "You okay, Sakura?" The black haired girl asked. The Pinkette looked up at Moriah and smiled. "I'm trying to decide if I should wear makeup today." She looked back down at her makeup bag and sighed.

Moriah smiled and nodded. Give me a second, kay?" With that said she finished putting on her makeup and looked over at Sakura. "You should put on some foundation to even out your skin tone and a little bit of blush. Wear mascara too. And put eye liner on the top of your eye lids."

Sakura nodded and did as she was told. Taking her time not to mess anything up. Moriah watched her and smiled. "You're beautiful with or without make up. I'm jealous of your looks, Sakura." The said girl blushed and smiled, "Thanks... I'm really bad at receiving compliments." Moriah smiled and nodded, "I was the same way, but Gaara really opened my eyes to my true worth..." The pinkette looked at Moriah with a confused look and tilted her head, "How so?" Moriah was putting her make up back into her bag and let another smile grace her lips. "Even to this day he still reassures me. He tells me one thing he loves about me everyday. He is so good to me." Sakura smiled, a hint of jealousy sprouted in her tummy "You two deserve one another, that much is obvious. You bring out the best in one another and that's really admirable." Sakura smiled at Moriah, hoping one day that she would have something as beautiful as their relationship.

The black haired girl smiled and nodded, "Thank you Sakura. Now. It's time to show off your looks. There's a certain Uchiha upstairs with the guys who's been needing a lady friend."

Sakura turned towards Moriah with a blush on her face, "Are you joking? He's a douche waffle!" Moriah rolled her eyes and began pushing her up the stairs. "Oh shut up! He's gorgeous! Now show your stuff!" Sakura felt butterflies going nuts in her stomach and took a deep breath. "Okay, Okay!"

Sakura turned around and began walking up the stairs with Moriah by her side. The black haired girl took the lead, walking towards the kitchen where everyone was located. "Make way! New girl coming through!" Moriah announced. Sakura rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Oh god.."

The raven haired girl and let out a giggle. "Oh, who got the cold showers?" She asked with a smirk. Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Gaara, shikamaru, Hinata, Temari and Neji all rose their hands with a irritated face. Moriah winked at the everyone wish a raised hand, "sucks to suck."

"Damn you!" Naruto yelled, earning a punch to the head by Gaara. "Chill out, moron." The red head said with an annoyed tone. Moriah giggled and ran over to Gaara, "Gaa-kun! It's okay." She wrapped her tiny arms around the red head's body and buried her face in his chest. The red head smirked and wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny body and buried his nose in her hair.

The room was buzzing with talk and laughter. Sakura was standing out side of the large circle the group of friends had made. she wasn't being shunned she was getting air. She had been flooded with questions and carried many conversations with almost everyone.

Sasuke had managed to slip out as well and make his way over to the Pinkette, "Pinky..." He said smoothly leaning against the kitchen counter. Sakura turned her eyes on the raven haired boy. "Chicken ass." She said cooly. Sasuke looked down at her and squinted his onyx eyes, "What time did you get up this morning...?" Sakura chuckled and looked at the crowd of people, "Early enough." She smirked and looked back at the raven haired boy. "That a problem, Sasuke-_kun_?" The raven haired boy twitched and narrowed his eyes at Sakura, "I had to fight for my Shower today, Pinky. I never want that to happen again."

Sakura giggled and looked at the ceiling and then rolled her head to look back at Sasuke, "Then set an alarm next time." Thr young Uchiha opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Itachi stepped in front of him. "Oh, Sakura-chan! We meet again." The older Uchiha winked at the pinkette making her blush. He smirked and turned towards the huge group of friends. "Okay children. Time to go. I'm tired of hearing your talking. I want this house to myself for the day. Now, out!"

There was laughter and mumbles across the room but everyone went down stairs to grab their things for school. Sakura was the last down stairs and Sasukle was in front of her. The Uchiha cleared his throat and knocked on the door to get everyone's attention. "I'm taking pinky with me on my bike. I owe her a sucker. If you guys need to you can borrow the SUV, just don't scratch. It's my parents not mine." Sakura felt a blush grow on her face when Sasuke said he was giving her a ride to school. "Don't I get a say in this Chicken ass?" She said slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Do you want your sucker or don't you?" He asked leaning against the door with his bag slung over his shoulder as well.

Sakura sighed and nodded, "Hai, Hai." The Pinkette shook her head and strutted past the raven haired boy. His eyes followed her. Today she looked like a punk, a very hot punk. She had on high top converse, with rugged, tight, black skinny jeans tucked in. She had on a purple tank top with a black cami under it. She was dressed modestly. Not like the girls at his school. She was different. He really liked it.

Sasuke threw the keys to Naruto who smirked and grabbed his pack, "Alrighty then Temme! We'll meet you at school!"

The raven haired boy nodded and walked out behind Sakura. "Alright, Pinky, I only have one helmet so you'll have to wear it." Sakura looked at Sasuke with a raised brow, "No.. You should wear it, you are the driver." Sasuke sighed and grabbed his helmet off of a shelf and walked over to his bike, "I don't wanna get charged with vehicular homicide. Wear the helmet." The pinkette approached the bike and grabbed the helmet muttering nonsense as she put it on.

Sasuke eyed her up and down and chuckled. "What's so funny, Chicken ass!?" Sakura demanded as she fastened the strap. He shook his head and got on his bike, "You look cute in my helmet, that's all Pinky."

Sakura was blushing under the helmet, she bit her lip as she watched Sasuke back out of the garage. He motioned for her to get on the bike, the pinkette did as she was told. Sakura got on the bike with ease and wrapped her arms around his torso, "Don't die Chicken ass!" She could feel his stomach jerking, he was laughing. "You would miss me, wouldn't you." He said turning on the bike and revving it a few times. Sakura smirked and shook her head, "Your friends would miss you, not me!"

Saskue rolled his eyes and rolled out of his drive way. "Just hold on." Sakura tightened her grip around the boy's torso. She was nervous, "Don't go too fast!"" With that said Sasuke sped down the road. Sakura felt a smile play on her lips. The speed and wind on her made the hair on her arms stand. This was exhilarating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pulled into the school's parking lot with 10 minutes to spare before the first morning bell rang. Sakura shakily got off the back of his bike and let out a deep breath, "I literally though you were going to kill me." The raven haired boy smirked and shook his head, "I can't kill you yet, I'm still too much fun teasing you." Sakura listened to his retort as she struggled to remove his helmet. "What the deuce, what kind of black magic is this?!" She said getting frustrated. Sasuke rolled his eyes and unfastened the helmet before he gently pulled it off of Sakura's head. "Easy killer, it's child proof." Sakura narrowed here eyes "Chicken ass.."

The two walked towards their homeroom, certain that's where they would find their group of friends.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's eye twitched, that high pitched screech could only belong to one bimbo. Karin. The pinkette looked over at her friend and realized just how tense he was. His expression changed to that of anger and hurt. "Sasuke!" Sakura rolled her eyes and jerked her body around. "Would you please for the love of god, stop with the fucking screaming!" Karin's eyes narrowed, if looks could kill.

"I clearly wasn't talking to you, bitch." Sakura cocked her head to the side, a wild smile played on her face, did she really? .. No.. She couldn't possibly be _that_ stupid. "Say it again." Sakura's voice was threatening, almost scary. Before Karin had the time to respond Sasuke turned around, "What do you want?" He asked, his expression was blank. Sakura looed up at him, wishing he had just ignored her. "What the _hell_ what that thing doing on the back of your bike?!" Karin's face was crinkled in disgust as she pointed at Sakura. The pinkette felt anger surge through her body, this bitch was about to get hit. She opened her mouth but was interrupted by Sasuke, " I stopped having to answer to you after you fucked Pein. Don't worry about what the fuck I'm doing, Karin." Karin frowned and balled her fist, "Well I don't like you being around her!" Sasuke let out a dark laugh and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist pulling her closer to him. The pink haired girl felt her heart pound in her chest as the raven haired boy embraced her, "Tough shit sweetie."

Karin's scream echoed through the halls as Sasuke turned around still holding Sakura and began walking to homeroom. After they rounded the corner Sasuke let go of the small girl and continued walking. **what just fucking happened...** Sakura's inner self was floored by the sudden change in affection. He continued walking like _nothing _happened. "What was that?" Sakura asked looking up at him as they walked.

"I was sick of hearing her, that was the only way to shut her up." He spoke with apathy in his voice, Sakura punched him in the arm as hard as she could, "I'm not some fucking toy. You can't just use me like that. You realize that I'm completely alone in home ec, and Karin and her army are the only one's in there! They will kill me, you moron!" Sasuke rubbed his arm and watched her as she yelled, "Calm down, damn! No one is going to hurt you, pinky. I promise." Sakura felt herself get even more angry, "Says who!" The raven haired boy sighed and stopped her in her tracks, "Sakura, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Do you realize how big of a support system you have here? Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, Moriah, Temari? Not only them but the guys? You're a part of our group now and we protect one another. Now get your panties out of a wad."

Sakura looked defeated, she prayed that he was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The day crept by, it was agonizingly slow. Sakura sighed at she looked up at the clock praying the lunch bell would ring. The morning kept replaying though her mind, Sasuke holding her like that, it made her stomach do flips.

Moriah was talking with Sasuke about whatever the assignment was in drama, Sakura however couldn't stay focused long enough to even try and contribute. "Pinky, stop staring at the clock, it won't go by and quicker. Come back down to earth and help us with this worksheet." The pinkette lifted her chin from her palm and nodded, "Hai hai.. Gomen." Moriah watched Sakura with curious eyes, something was clearly bothering her, the black haired girl was going to get to the bottom of it before lunch ended.

"Finally!" Sakura groaned, the lunch bell rang allowing them an hour of sweet freedom. The three walked out of the pack and met up with everyone else while they were on their way to the cafeteria. Moriah pulled Sakura back from the group and walked with her one on one, "What's wrong." She asked with gentle eyes. Sakura sighed and watched her feet as she walked. "Today Karin started screaming at Sasuke about me being on his bike and what not, and he wrapped his arms around me and held me as though we were.. I don't know.. Dating?" Moriah's shoulders slumped and she face palmed, "He just did it to make Karin upset..." Sakura nodded and let out a defeated laugh, "What a dick." Moriah smiled and watched the group as they walked, "I'm sorry he did something like that. It's not nice to play with a girls emotions. Do you want me to talk to him for you?" Sakura shook her head vigorously, "Oh no no! That's okay, it's not that big of a deal. Just kinda bothered me... I guess." Moriah breathed a laugh and nodded, "Alright, but if he does it again let me know and I'll hit him." Sakura giggled and nodded, "Will do, thanks Moriah."

With that said the large group made their way out into the courtyard and grabbed a table under a shade tree. Everyone sat down with their food and began to talk with one another, Sakura smiled as she listened to all the conversations. **How did we get so lucky? Making such wonderful friends?** Sakura shook her head inwardly and shrugged, "I have no idea."

((Okay... So... I threw in the last scene, let me know how you guys feel about my writing style. It's all choppy and jumpy and rusty and just... SFKDGLSGFL I hate myself. I had the plot and everything written down in an old notebook and I can't find it anywhere, so I'm trying my best to remember what the major plot points were and what not so hang in there. Please though, I NEED feedback. Thanks guys, I love you all!))


	8. Chapter 7

((A/N I wasn't kidding when I said I'd update! Hang in there guys, I'll get better, maybe. I have no clue. But on a side not! If you haven't read the fanfic Blind by ObsidianSickle you're missing out. Her writing is what inspired me to even write a sasusaku fanfic to begin with! ThE story is over 500,000 words and 73 chapters I believe. All of just... greatness... I really wish the creators of Naruto went with her plot line... I'm rambling... I don't own Naruto!

ON TO THE STORY. _**R&R**_)

Sakura wanted to kill herself, home ec was unbearable, surround by bitchy... bitches..** Good one.** Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, adjusting her book bag as she walked lout of the empty class room, thank god today was over. She rounded the corner quickly, her face ran right into something hard "ouff!" **did we just run into the fucking wall? **Sakura grabbed her nose and looked up, a pierced face greeted her with a breath taking smile.

"Pein! I'm sorry!' Sakura said with embarrassment laced into her voice as she rubbed her nose, "No, I'm sorry! I went around that corner pretty quick, and you're so small I did't even see you!" He let out a chuckle and looked down at Sakura, "here, let me see." He said gently grabbing her chin and inspecting her nose. Sakura's face flushed a deep pink and her heart skipped a beat. What the hell would someone like Pein, the most attractive senior in the school be doing with her. **He's gorgeous... **Her inner self was practically drooling.

"It doesn't look broken, no blood either!" He said letting go with a smile, "I'll be more careful next time. I'd hate for something to happen to your beautiful face!" " He said with a wink.

"I.. Uh, we-" Sakura was tripping over her words, **OUT WITH IT, DAMN. **Sakura opened her mouth but was cut off by Pein again, "You're so cute when you're flustered." He leaned against the wall and smirked, "What are you doing tonight?" Sakura was startled by the question, she looked down at her feet, nothing. She was doing nothing tonight, "No-"

"She's going to be with me and my band tonight." Sakura jumped. When the hell did Chicken Ass appear. She looked behind her and he was literally inches from her. Sakura felt another blush flood over her face. She looked back up at Pein who had a sick smile on his face, "Well that's just too bad, we'll have to hang out sometime Sakura-_chan_"

The pinkette blushed as Pein walked away, if she blushed anymore she would probably pass the fuck out. She turned around to face Sasuke and took a small step back, "So when did we decide I was hanging out with you tonight..?" Sasuke looked down at her, his face full of anger. Sakura felt her heart sink, "Stay away from him, Pinky." What. The small girl shook her head in a confused manner and looked back at the Uchiha . "Why?"

Sasuke's look hardened and his eyes narrowed, "He's bad news, Haruno." The pinkette waved her hand in the air aimlessly, "Hai, hai." The raven haired boy softened his look and sighed, "The band and I were talking, we want you." Sakura looked shocked, "Stop playing, Uchiha..." She said with a serious tone. He had no reason to make fun of her. Sasuke growled and pinched his nose, "I'm being serious, Pinky." Sakura turned back at where Pein had been standing, lost in thought, she sighed, "I guess I can give it a shot.." Sasuke smirked a smile nearly graced his lips, "I'll give you a lift." He said turning on his heels, motioning for her to follow. **I wanna see Pein again... **Sakura hushed her inner self and caught up with the retreating raven haired boy.

The two ran into Temari and Shikamaru as they were heading out into the parking lot, "Narra, band practice tonight, don't forget." Sasuke said as he walked beside the pony tailed boy, who simply nodded and sighed. Temari ran over beside Sakura quickly asking her if she had any trouble during Home Ec. "No, not really. I mean beside the looks of 'eat shit and die' it went rather well. I'm just waiting until things escalate to knife throwing and hair pulling." Temari let out a giggle, "Keep us on stand by if it gets to that point, Ten Ten and I would _love _to have a legitimate excuse to be the hell out of that slut bag and her gang." Shikamaru put his arm around Temari and brought her into an embrace, "Troublesome woman." He said before kissing her on the head. Sakura smiled and looked down at her feet, "Pinky here is going to join us tonight." Sasuke said looking over at Temari, The blonde girl's eyes lit up, "You're going to be in the band?" Her voice was full of excitement and she grabbed Sakura, the small girl just sighed and smiled, "It would seem that way wouldn't it." Temari squealed and looked back at Sasuke, "Is she going to replace you?" The raven haired boy crinkled his nose and shook his head, "No, not yet. She'll sing beside me for now. Partially as back up vocals." Sakura caught Sasuke staring at her as he spoke and smirked, "It'll be exciting."

* * *

Sakura walked through the front door to the Uchiha mansion trailing behind Sasuke. The ride back to his house was nuts, he took all sorts of back roads, she could still feel the winds against her body as though they were still on the bike. "So are y'all signed onto a record label yet?" The pinkette looked at the back of boy before her, curiosity present in her voice, "Yeah, were with Victory Records... We haven't done much though, finishing school is our main priority as of right now, but as soon as we graduate you won't see us in this town anymore." He said nonchalantly Sakura felt something inside her sink, "Will your label mind me joining the band though?" Sasuke stopped once they reached the band room and flipped on the light switch, "They're gonna have to be, you're too good of a singer not to have." The small girl walked in front of him and plopped down on the couch, lying her head back against cushion, **Wait... We're completely alone...** Sakura's head popped up as she looked around, her inner self was right, they were all alone in the room, she suddenly felt extremely awkward, "Uhh... When should everyone else show up?" Sasuke looked at her and shrugged, "Whenever, they should be here within 10 minutes." Sakura nodded dumbly and looked around, trying to find anything to keep her mind off the awkward silence, "So... Do y'all have anything up yet? Any EPs? Music videos?" The raven haired boy simply nodded at her question and sat down in front of the lap top, he pulled up you tube and quickly entered something into the search bar, he motioned for her to come over to where he was.

Sakura groaned and got to her feet and walked over to Sasuke was sitting. "What are you showing me?" She asked staring at the blank video, "Our first music video.." He said as he pressed play.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit when the screen lit up, a blonde girl looked slowly at the camera which looked to be on the night vision setting, it suddenly changed to Sasuke walking up into focus, where he grabbed the microphone,

**Could I?  
Could I just find a way?  
I find you everyday  
and we could alter time  
But...  
I've come to find**

He began twisting his body and jumping to the beat as he sang, he was so involved in his music.

**Everyones gone away  
So this may be the time  
For the perfect crime  
Yes, this is perfect...  
Our Medicine  
Our time to...**

It panned out to Gaara, showing him pound at the drums, getting lost in the music, Naruto shredded on his base guitar and Kiba was spinning rocking his guitar up and down. They were all dressed to the nines in button up collard shirts, tie, dress shoes. The camera work was astonishing.

**Medicate, you and me  
Now as we  
Lose ourselves in us and ignore  
That you don't even know my name  
Medicate**

The screen suddenly flicked back to the blonde girl, her eyes flicked up to the camera and she moved her body to the beat, almost seductively. It was Ino!

**Come Day  
You'll say you can not stay  
Once more I'll feel the same  
It happens every time  
So, I've come to find  
Everyone goes away**

It suddenly showed Ino and Kiba lost in one another, his hands roamed over her body and she seemed as though she was intoxicated by his touch.

**I'm destined to remain  
You were never mine  
So, you were perfect  
Our medicine  
Our time to...**

It changed back to Sasuke as he stared directly at the camera and smirked, **hot damn...** Sakura agreed, Sasuke was damn sexy. The camera panned away to Neji who beat away at the key board, his head bobbing to the beat,

**Medicate, you and me  
Now as we  
Lose ourselves in us and ignore  
That you don't even know my name  
Medicate**

As Gaara bet at the drums he would occasionally harmonize with Sasuke, and everyone would chant "Yes" At the same time, their voices all together as one sent chills up Sakura's spine.

**Can you describe what it's like?  
I feel nothing  
Can you feel this?  
Does it sting?**

The focus was back on Ino and Kiba, the two were locked in a kiss and Ino slowly pulled away, Kiba smiled darkly and cocked his eyes over at the camera.

**I feel nothing at all  
I feel nothing at all  
I feel nothing at all  
(Can you tell me how it feels?)**

The focus was now on Shikamaru and he plucked away at his rhythm guitar, the camera focused back to Sasuke who jerked his body occasionally as he would rock to the beat.

**I feel nothing at all  
(As we pretend this is real)  
I feel nothing  
Medicate, you and me  
Now as we**

Naruto jumped around, a smile plastered on his face as he strum along to the music, Kiba beside him, focused on his finger work. Sakura was shocked, this was amazing.

**Lose ourselves in us and ignore  
That you don't even know my name  
Medicate  
Medicate, you and me  
Now as we  
Lose ourselves in us and ignore  
That you don't even know my name**

Neji had a smirk playing on his face and he tickled the ivories, jumping up and down and bouncing on his toes, they were all so lost in the music, shikamaru was actually jumping up and down, which was such a shock.

**Medicate  
Medicate, you and me  
Now as we  
Lose ourselves in us and ignore  
That you don't even know my name  
Medicate  
Oh  
You don't even know my name  
You don't even know my name  
Oh**

Sasuke stared at the camera, sometimes closing his eyes and jerking his head to the side, the last frame was of Ino slowly looking down, before it went back to the raven haired boy who simply dropped his microphone and walked away.

Sakura was shocked, she looked over at Sasuke and realized that her face was mere inched from his, she must have leaned in closer in obvious shock of the video. The raven haired boy turned his head and was looking at her, his eyes widened for a second before he pulled his head back, the back of hi neck suddenly turning red and becoming hot. Sakura straightened up and shook her head in amazement, "Sasuke... That was awesome." The young boy before her just shrugged and sat down on the couch, "It's missing something..." He mumbled looking at his feet. The pinkette tilted her head and sat down beside him, "Like what, it seems perfect to me!" The raven haired boy looked up at Sakura with a blank expression, his eyes locked with her, her breath hitched and she felt her heart pound inside her chest.

"I could be looking at it." Sasuke was smiling. S_miling!_ Sakura's eyes widened slightly, her face a deep pink color, **How does he keep making our heart pound like this...?**

Gaarra and Moriah walked through the front door and down into the band room, followed by Shikamaru and Temari. Shortly after everyone finally made it to Sasuke's house and were all sitting around in the room talking to one another. Sakura however couldn't stop thinking about what the young Uchiha had said.

_I could be looking at it. _What. The small girl sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, what the hell was she doing getting all flustered because of one boy. _  
_

Naruto stood up and popped his back, "Are we practicing or what?" Neji looked over at Sakura and back at Naruto, "We still need to see what Sakura can do." Sasuke nodded and looked over at her, "Do you have anything else you can possibly sing or us?" **Oh fuck. No. **A groan escaped Sakura's lips and shook her head. "I'm no good at writing songs, putting my thoughts down on paper is just too difficult for me..." Sakura's voice was defeated, almost a hushed whisper.

Out of the corner of her eyes she watched as Moriah stood, she walked towards Sakura clutching a notebook, the pinkette looked up and was greeted with Moriah's gentle eyes, "Here." She said softly, "You can use one of mine, granted I'm no singer, but I do enjoy writing songs for Gaara and everyone else. Just flip through until you find one." Sakura took the note book from Moriah's hands with a 'thank you' before she flipped through the pages. Everyone picked back up with their conversations while the pinkette examined every song.

"Hey did you show Sakura the music video?" Kiba asked looking over at the lap top, Sasuke nodded glancing over at the small girl beside him, "Yeah, she asked if we had anything out yet so I showed her Medicate." He looked back over at Kiba who had a smirk on his face, his dog like k9s showing, "Ino was sexy as hell in that video."

Ino's head turned and looked over at Kiba, "As opposed to when?" She asked with narrow eyes, Kiba put up defensive hands and let out a nervous laugh, "You're gorgeous babe, just the way you were all over me in the video... Gets me going, why can't you be like that more often?" The blonde giggled and winked at him, "Tonight." A laugh fell from Kiba's lips and rolled his eyes, "You always say that."

Sakura's eyes landed on the lyrics as she turned the next page, immediately realizing how much she loved this song, such sad yet beautiful lyrics, it hit her soul. "I found one." Sasuke's eyes turned and landed on Sakura, "Which one?" She looked back at him and then over at Moriah, "Is this one okay?" The said girl walked back over to Sakura and read over the page, "It's sang with only a piano, I'm fine with it if you are." She said with a smile, the pinkette nodded and looked over at the key board, "Can you play?" She asked.

"Like she was given to the human race as a gift from the gods." Gaara spoke up. Moriah let a small blush creep onto her face, "Yeah, I can play." Sakura flashed a smile and stood on her face, "Awesome! Would you do me the honor and play for me?" The black girl grinned and nodded, "I'd love to."

The pinkette walked up to a microphone and turned it on, Moriah turned on the key board, making sure it's setting was on piano. She looked up at Sakura and nodded, The small girl nodded back and looked down at the lyrics.

**Sparkling grey,  
They're my own veins.  
Any more than a whisper,  
Any sudden movement of my heart.  
And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away**

**Just get through this day**

Sakura's voice was soft, a whisper almost.

**Give up your way, you could be anything,  
Give up my way, and lose myself, not today  
That's too much guilt to pay**

Moriah moved her body to the slow beat, her eyes closed as she played, as though she was experiencing every emotion she had writing this song.

**Sickened in the sun  
You dare tell me you love me  
But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die  
Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way**

The pinkette gripped the microphone as she sang, every now and then she would move her hands, slowly being over taken by the words.

**You're just so pretty in your pain**

Gaara watched as his world played. Sadness slowly crept into his stomach. Every song Moriah wrote had a significant meaning behind it. The lyrics, the melody, Moriah's expression. How could something so beautiful, so selfless go through something so awful? Why was life so unfair?

**Give up my way, and I could be anything**

**I'll make my own way  
Without your senseless hate... hate... hate... hate.**

Sasuke watched Sakura carefully as she sang. Her face displaying so many emotions, she was beautiful, any man would have to be blind to disagree. Something about her being behind that microphone seemed so right. She was his missing puzzle piece.

**So run, run, run  
And hate me, if it feels good.  
I can't hear your screams anymore**

Sakura was lost in the song, lost in herself. She was spilling so much emotion into this song, it was so beautiful.

**You lied to me  
But I'm older now  
And I'm not buying baby**

Moriah's fingers began to move faster as the song began to pick up, her head swaying to the rhythm, pain, agony, betrayal, hate, _hope_ that's what she experience writing this sorrowful tune, is was displayed all over her face.

**Demanding my response  
Don't bother breaking the door down  
I found my way out  
**

Moriah slowly opened her eyes and locked her gentle stare with Gaara, a small smile played on her lips, he gave her hope, beautiful hope. He gave her a second chance, a new beginning.

**And you'll never hurt me again.**

Sakura opened her eyes, she looked around the room, everyone was somber. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the two girls, "That was amazing..." He spoke with sincerity in his voice and it made Sakura smile, "Moriah's the one who wrote it, compliment her." The said girl rolled her eyes and waved her hand aimlessly in the air, "Your voice made the song, dear." She winked at the pinkette before she walked back over to Gaara. The red head wrapped his arms around Moriah's tiny frame and held her close, planting a gentle kiss on her head.

"That on is going on the album." Neji said looking at Sasuke, the raven haired boy nodded in agreement. What Sakura and Moriah had just did was astonishing. The world had to hear it.

* * *

Sakura walked into her house, closing the door and locking it behind her. Sasuke had given her a ride home in his infinity isntead of his bike, the air was crisp and he had stated he didn't need his best singer getting sick.

_"Why can't we take the bike!?" Sakura cried , the raven haired boy rolled his eyes and unlocked his car, "Because I don't need you getting sick." He walked over to Sakura's side and opened her door, the pinkette stared at him for a second in confusion, "What are you doing?" She asked, Sasuke nearly face palmed, "Being a gentleman, don't act like no one has ever done this for you." Sakura laughed nervously and cleared her throat, with noting to say she quickly got into the car._

_The raven hared boy shook his head as he sat down beside her, "No one ever did that for you when they took you out for a date?" He asked as he cranked his beloved infinity. The small girl stayed silent and simply shook her head, "Who the hell have you been seeing then?" he asked snidely._

_Sakura sighed and looked over at him with a blank stare, "I've never been on a date, chicken ass." Sasuke stared at her hesitantly before he backed out of the drive way. "That's odd." **that's odd?** **What the hell is that supposed to mean? **Sakura stared out her window embarrassed by the fact that she had just admitted to Sasuke Uchiha that she's never had the pleasure of being treated to a dinner and maybe a movie after words, nothing like that._

_"Konoha high is a big school... I'm sure you'll find someone who is able to put up with your crap." Sasuke had a smirk playing on his lips, Sakura felt something in her stomach drop and she wore a defeated smile, "Pein seems nice enough." she said, almost to herself. The raven haired boy's look suddenly turned hard and cold, "God dammit Sakura... I told you about him! What the fuck do you see in him anyway? He's just going to fuck you over in the end, don't even waste your time!" Sakura was taken back by Sasuke's words, why did it even matter to him? He had shown no interest in her what so ever, why was he all of the sudden worked up over another guy? "It was just a thought." Sakura said quietly, he young uchiha rolled his eyes in disgust and looked at Sakura with a serious face, "Well fucking forget about it. You deserve someone who will respect you, not fuck you and then leave." Anger suddenly ran through the young girl's body, "What kind of girl do you even take me for!?" She yelled, "Do I look like one who just fucks!? How stupid do you think I am!?" Sasuke's grip tightened on the steering wheel, "I'm not Karin!" That did it._

_"I KNOW!" Sasuke's_ voice_ boomed through the car, Sakura jumped, startled by his yell. Sasuke gritted his teeth and sighed, "God damn Sakura. I don't want you getting hurt. You're too kind of a person to be with someone like that piece of garbage! He took the only thing I cared about and destroyed it... I can't let that happen again."_

_Sakura stared at her hands that laid in her lap, taken back by all that he had said, "You still love her, don't you... It's okay to admit it, I won't tell anyone." Her voice was soft, quiet. The raven haired boy looked out his window and then at Sakura, "I don't know... I thought I did, everything is changing now though... My heart doesn't sink just by the mere mentioning of her name like it used to. I'm moving on." His voice was hushed, he's never been this open, only with Naruto._

_Sakura nodded and looked back out the window, "You deserve better, Sasuke."_

_The rest of the car ride was silent not an awkward silence though, Sakura felt comfortable, Sasuke had put on the radio and the music became a back ground noise, she was to caught up in her thoughts. Slowly his car came to a stop, they were in her drive way, she looked over at Sasuke who was examining her house. "Thank you for the ride." The boy nodded and looked over at her, "Anytime." Sakura grinned and nodded, "See you at school tomorrow." The pinkette closed the door and walked down her drive way. _

_The young Uchiha didn't leave until Sakura got into her house, **what the fuck just happened?** Sasuke ran his hand through his hair as he drove back home, lost in his thoughts and emotions._

Sakura flung herself on her bed, burying her face into her pillow. **Soo.. That was odd. **All Sakura could do was agree with her inner self, Sasuke was so open with her, it gave her butterflies. She groaned into her pillow, oh no. **I think... **"No." Sakura had to stop her inner self from finishing her sentence, **Yeah. **"Why him!? Why!?"**  
**

She couldn't fight it anymore, she had feeling for Sasuke Uchiha.

(( IT'S HAPPENING! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I worked my ass off writing it. The two songs I used were "Medicate" By AFI and "The last song I'm wasting on you" By Evanescence.  
SIDE NOTE I got a kitty... And we haven't named him yet, I liked Carlos but I was outnumbered by my family. Sad face. Anywho he doesn't have a name, any suggestions?

Thanks for reading! Your reviews make me all warm and fussy inside.

. I love you guys! :]))


	9. Chapter 8

((A/N:: Ohhkay so I read over my story and realized I messed up in my first Authors note. While I was explaining the pairings I notic ed it was saiXino, THAT'S WRONG. It's KibaXino Sorry guys, but I was 16 when I wrote it soo cut me some slack. Anywho, I'm speeding up the story, it's just hard to write fillers for every chapter almost. So bare with me. Anywho, i appreciate my reviews, they make me smile! I love you guys, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 8! Also, I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Sad face... Enjoy!

**HEADS UP! THERE IS KIND OF A DARK SCENE TOWARDS THE END, KINDA RAPEY. IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT I'LL ADD A LITTLE HEADS UP AND ILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN IT'S OVER.**))

**October 31st **

Sakura woke up to her alarm screaming at her, with a swift motion her hand cracked down onto the small clock, shutting it up abruptly, a groan escaped her tired lips as she sat up. She could feel her hair stick to the back of her head from sweat. She tiredly looked around her room before she flung her covers off of herself and shuffled into the bathroom.

Her shower always woke her up in the morning, it was her favorite way to start the morning, the warm water felt great against her skin when the mornings were cold. 15 minutes later she shut off the water and wrapped her towel around her body, a yawn fell from her lips as she walked back into her room to get ready for school.

"Sakura, Honey! There's breakfast down here if you want some!" Her moms voice traveled from down stairs, the pinkette felt a smile grace her face, "Thanks, mom!" She yelled back down. Sakura scrunched her damp pink hair with a variety of hair care products, knocking off 25 minutes of working on her hair.

The small girl finally finished everything that needed to be done and ran down stairs, she was greeted by her father who was sitting in his recliner holding a warm cup of black coffee, her mom was hustling about in the kitchen, cleaning up after she had cooked. Sakura walked into the kitchen and greeted her mother with a warm smile, "Good morning" She said sweetly. Her mother smiled at her and dried her hands, "Good morning sweetie, eat quick, I don't want you missing the bus." The small girl nodded and grabbed one of the muffins her mom had made, taking a large bite before she walked over to the couch and sat down. "You working from home today?" She asked with a mouth full, her father looked over at her and nodded, "I gotta run around Town today, look at some cars give some estimates. The usual." Sakura nodded with a bored look, "Neat-o" With that said sakura finished the last bit of her muffin and stood to her feet, grabbing her book bag, "I'll see you guys later, stay out of trouble!" The pinkette ran out her door towards her bus stop, only to be greeted by the young Uchiha's Infinity. **Uhhh, what?** She shrugged, she had no idea what Sasuke was doing in her drive way.

The raven haired boy got out of his car and walked over to the passenger side, opening it's door. "Get in. I'll give you a ride to school." She nodded dumbly and walked over towards him, a blush creeping on her face. "Thank you." She said quietly as she climbed in,

"Hn." Sasuke walked around and climbed into the drivers seat, the car was already cranked and was nice and warm, "It was cold this morning... figured I'd take you instead of having you wait on the bus." Sakura watched him as he spoke, the car slowly rolled out of her drive way, "Well, thanks. I guess." The young Uchiha looked back over at Sakura and examined her, "Wet hair? Good thing I felt so nice this morning." He spoke with a smirk on his face, the pinkette rolled her eyes and smirked, "Lucky me."

* * *

The two pulled into konoha high's parking lot and into their usual parking spot. Sakura climbed out of the car and closed her door, waiting for Sasuke to put on his book bag.

"Hey Temme!" The raven haired boy cocked his head to the left and was greeted by Naruto and Hinata, "Dobe." He said back to the blond. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled waving at the pinkette, she felt a smile on her face and waved back, "Hey Naruto, Hinata!" The small blue hair girl smiled and waved back. "Hey Temme, hinata and I were sent to inform you that Sai is having a house party in celebration of Halloween, We're all going, we wanted to know if you were down? Sakura is invited too! She can be your date!" The said girl felt a blush creep onto her face, "You don't bring dates to house parties, dobe." Sasuke said back cooly, "But I'll be there, I'll bring her too." He said pointing his thumb at her. The small girl walked over to the group and put her hands on her hips, "I never agreed to this." She said shooting him a look. The young Uchiha rolled his eyes and smirked, "We'll be there." The blond flashed a smile and pumped his fist in the air, "Awesome!"

The tiny blue haired girl grabbed onto Naruto's shirt and blushed, "Naruto-kun, you should tell Sasuke who all will be there.." The raven haired boy gave the blond a look, the blue eyed boy's smile faded and he dropped his hands in a defeated manner, "Word is Karin will be there..." Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked over at Sakura who stopped smiling, "That doesn't bother me, ask pink if she's okay with it." The said girl looked up at Sasuke and the back at the couple in front of her "Yeah.. I'm cool with it if Chicken ass is." Naruto flashed another smile, "Hell yeah!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata in excitement and planed kiss on her lips, the small girl turned as red as a beet.

"Let's get going." Sasuke said rolling his eyes at His best friend's antics. Sakura nodded and all four of them walked together to home room, greeted by the rest of their friends.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called out waving at her, The pinkette smiled and walked over to her desk, Sasuke sat down in the one beside her and twisted in his seat, facing the guys. The small girl sat down and turned towards the girls, "Are you and Sasuke going tonight?" Ten Ten asked smiling at the pink haired girl, Sakura nodded and flashed a smile, "I heard Karin will be there.."

Temari laughed darkly and flashed her teeth, "We know." Ten Ten looked over at her best friend and laughed, "Easy killer." Ino stretched in her seat and sighed, "I just wanna drink.." Moriah rolled her eyes and sighed, "Drunk Ino is emotional Ino." She said in a playful tone, the blonde girl let out a laugh and shrugged, "I've had a long week. Why not wind down with a few beers." Moriah shrugged and looked over at Sakura, "Do you drink?" The pinkette shook her head, "No, I've never been to a house party." The black haired girl nodded and looked at the rest of the girls, "Temari and Ino drink occasionally, Ten Ten too, but Hinata and I usually don't. So don't feel like you have to." The small girl nodded and looked over at Sasuke who was engaged in conversation, "I don't think I will tonight... Say, are you guys wearing costumes?" The girls looked at one another and smiled, "Don't worry about a costume, we've got you covered, we're all meeting at Sasuke's house to get ready for the party we'll put you in something nice!"

The Bell rang and everyone stood up gathering their things while still engaged in conversation. The tiny girl quickly escaped from the room, weaving through the bustling hall ways, she felt someone'e grip on her arm. Sakura quickly turned around only to be greeted by Pein, her heart stirred in her chest, "Hey cutie." He said cooly, "I hear you'll be at the party tonight." The pinkette nodded, her stomach was doing flips, "Well good, it'll give us sometime to get to know one another!" He said flashing another one of his breath taking smiles, Sakura smiled back and nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you then." Pein smirked and nodded as well, "See you tonight."

The pink haired girl quickly walked into her math class, Naruto and Gaara had saved her a seat beside them, "Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted her with a smile, Gaara looked over at her a nodded a hello, "Hey you guys." She said sitting down. They all had out their math binders along with their text books, Sakura pulled hers out as well and plopped it down on her desk with a heavy sigh, "I hate math." She groaned. Naruto nodded in agreement and began doodling on his paper, "Yeah, this class sucks."

* * *

The bell rang loudly, snapping Sakura awake, she had fallen asleep during Literature, the pinkette rubbed her face and looked over at Ten Ten and Temari who were talking as they put their things in their book bags, "Did I miss anything?" She asked stretching her limbs, the two girls giggled and shook their heads, "No, just another lecture." Ten Ten flung her bag around her shoulder as she spoke, Sakura nodded and threw her things into her bag, "We'll see you at Sasuke's house!" Temari piped as her and Ten Ten walked out of class, the small girl smiled and nodded, "See you there."

With haste Sakura walked through the halls trying to get to history, one of her favorite subjects of the day. Plus Sasuke was in her class, which kept her on her toes.

She let out a deep breath as she walked through her classroom's door, Sasuke grabbed his bag out of the seat beside him and placed it back on the floor, he did this everyday. If He didn't save her a seat some fan girl would undoubtedly sit beside him and try to engage him in conversation. Sakura smiled and sat down in the desk, placing her bag on the floor. "Hey Sakura, are you dressing up tonight?" Naruto was turned in his desk as he spoke to her, she merely shrugged, "The girls said they would take care of me? So I don't really know what they're gonna do." Sasuke directed his attention at Naruto and pinky's conversation. "I'm going as a ninja!" Naruto yelled proudly, receiving an eye roll from the small girl. The pinkette looked over at Sasuke, "What are you going as, Chicken Ass?" The raven haired boy shrugged, "I'm not dressing up." His blonde best friend frowned at him, "Temme! You have to dress up! Just wear one of those motorcycle jackets and carry your helmet around!" The young Uchiha rolled his eyes and sighed, "No."

Sakura shook her head at Sasuke, "No fun." The raven haired boy cocked an eye brow at her, she just sighed and turned her attention towards the teacher. Class was starting.

* * *

Sakura sat alone during home ec, through out the entire class all se heard was Karin.

"I'm going to make sure Sasuke-kun notices me tonight, and by tomorrow we'll be together again, I guarantee it." Her voice was so matter-of-fact Sakura herself was starting to believe it, worry rooted in her stomach, what if Sasuke did get back with Karin? What would that mean for her? The pinkette could feel Karin's eyes on her as she spoke. "I'll be in his bed by tonight." All of Karin's squad squealed and giggled, "He'll come crawling back when he sees you tonight!"

Sakura felt sick, worry had ran through out her body, "That pink slut won't know what happened!" Sakura's grip on her pencil became too much, snapping it right in the middle. "Pathetic bitches." She sneered as she grabbed her iPod and jammed her head phones in her ears. She let the music carry her away distracting the pinkette from the rabid pack of girls behind her.

She needed to tell Sasuke what Karin was trying to do. What if he didn't listen though? It had been almost two months since Sakura admitted her feelings for the young Uchiha to herself, it was safe to say she was pretty head of heels for him. Not only had she fallen for him, she fell in love with the band, her friends. What would happen to all of that if Karin and him got back together?

The bell finally rang, Sakura threw her things into her bag and walked out of the room, heading straight to Sasuke's car, she would tell him on the way home about Karin's plans.

The pinkette scanned the parking lot as she waited by his car for several minutes, looking for the younger Uchiha, What if Karin already got a hold of him? Panic surged through Sakura's body, she dropped her book back and tore off into the school, she wasn't going to lose him to some conniving bitch.

She ran through the halls, looking in all his classes. Nothing. **Fuck fuck fuck. **Her heart was pounding, she could cry if she wanted to. "Where are you!" She cried out.

The small girl was surprised when she felt her pocket vibrate. Pulling out her phone, she realized it was Sasuke. She quickly hit answer and lifted the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Pinky, what the hell are you doing" Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I forgot something in home ec, I had to go grab it."

"Well hurry up I'm freezing."

The pinkette smiled and let out a heavy breath as she hung up, she needed to get ahold of herself. Sakura walked out of the school building and quickly climbed into Sasuke's car, "What did you forget?' He asked looking at her with a confused expression, "Uhh, my iPod." She smiled sheepishly and pulled it out of her pocket, "Found it though." The raven haired boy shook his head as he cranked his car, "You're a hand full."

Sakura was quiet most of the ride home, she wasn't sure how to approach the topic of Karin, last time Sasuke got kinda heated. She cleared her throat and looked at the young Uchiha, "Hey..." **You couldn't be anymore awkward f you tried... **Sasuke raised a brow, "Hey?" The pinkette looked at her hands and sighed, "I have no idea how to tell you this..." The raven haired boy's look hardened, "Tell me what?" Sakura bit the inside of her cheek trying to find the words, "I over heard Karin in home ec, she's going to try everything in her power to get you back apparently, I just figured you should know in case she pulls any tricks at the party tonight..."

Sasuke sighed and looked out his window, "Well then... She's wasting her damn time is what she's doing..." Sakura watched him as he spoke. His words didn't make her feel any better though. "Be careful though, you two dated for awhile... She might use that against you." The young Uchiha looked over at Sakura and raised a brow, "Why do you care so much?" The pinkette bit her lip before she let out a chuckle, "Because you're a good guy, Sasuke... And you don't deserve what she did to you." The boy beside her grew quiet and simply nodded, he wasn't sure what to say. "Thanks for the heads up."

Sasuke slowly pulled into the drive way, everyone else was already there waiting for him to let them in. The two climbed out of the car and made their way to the front door.

"Oi! Temme! What the hell took you so long?!" Naruto Shouted, everyone was standing outside talking, their breath creating small puffs of fog. It was going to cold this winter.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura with a smirk, "Pinky over here took a detour around the school it would seem." The said girl let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah... I'm sorry."

"Can we please just go inside!? I'm fucking freezing!" Kiba's teeth chattered as he yelled, Sasuke raised an eye brow, "Why didn't you geniuses stay in your cars?" The group stayed silent, they clearly didn't think that one through.

The raven haired boy shook his head as he walked up to the front door, unlocking it quickly allowing the group to rush in. Sakura followed up the back and flashed Sasuke a smile. The young Uchiha's breath hitched, Why did she have to go and do that?

The entire lower floor filled with chatter, Moriah and Ino had pulled Sakura aside talking over her costume with her. The rest were pulling out their costumes and whatever else they needed to get ready. Sasuke threw himself down on the couch and put a pillow over his face.

The pinkette just stared at what Ino had handed her, "I don't know about this.." She said with uncertainty laced in her voice, Ino put her hands on her hips, "Billboard Brow! You'll look amazing! Plus Karin will be there, you _have_ to show her up!" Sakura's eye twitched, "I've never wore anything like this before, inopig!" She shot back, a smile ever present on her face. Moriah breathed a laugh and put her hand on her forehead, "Just put it on, I'll do your make up and then we'll surprise Sasuke!" The pinkette felt a blush rise on her face, "...Fine." She groaned, turning on her heels. Ino placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders and led her into the bathroom.

Sasuke rose to his feet and stretched, he needed to change into something for the party. The guys around him were already dressed, looking like rock stars, he felt a smirk play on his lips, They could just go as rock stars.. Except for Naruto. He had to be a ninja.

* * *

Moriah slowly opened the door, she wore a proud smile, She walked out and allowed Sakura to walk in front of her. The pink haired girl worse a nurses uniform, a very skimpy uniform. With white flats and nurse hat, she even had a stethoscope. Her make up was seductive, flirty. She looked hot. Sasuke looked up from his guitar when all the girls squealed, "The hell?" His eyes landed on Sakura, **My God...** The Raven haired boy was taken aback, she was perfect. He felt his heart pound in his chest, Sakura Hurano was perfect. her eyes cqaught his gaze and he quickly looked away, his neck became hot.

"My god, Sakura!" Temari squealed, "If I were a lesbian I'd be all over you!" Shikamaru looked at his girlfriend strangely and shook his head, the pinkette giggled and blushed, "Thanks Temari." The small girl looked at her feet in embarrassment, she felt weird. The rest of the girls rushed into the bath room putting on their costumes, and make up, talking and laughing among one another.

"Someone is gonna have to keep an eye on her tonight! Especially since Pein has taken such an interest in her!" Kiba said with a laugh, he was joking of course, but Sasuke tensed up. Pein was going to be there. And he was more than interested in Sakura. The raven haired boy looked at his watch and sighed, with Sakura looking like that it was bound to be a long night, he was going to have to watch her like a hawk, making sure no drunk scum bag laid a finger on her.

The said girl walked over and plopped down beside Sasuke, "You're about as graceful as an elephant." He said with a smirk, Sakura let out a laugh and nodded, "So I've been told." The pinkette looked down at her knees and back up at him, "So, I wrote a song. A while back actually, I just wasn't sure about it... But I'd like for you to take a look, you know give me tips and stuff." The young Uchiha looked at her, and nearly let a smile grace his lips, "Sure, I can help you out before band practice whenever you have an idea on one." Sakura nodded and looked back down at her feet, Well, I'll leave it here so you can read over it, maybe fix it, I don't know. But I wrote it in a sense that we would sing it together. That's how I heard it in my head at least." The small girl was fidgeting, constantly looking at her feet, it bothered Sasuke.

"Stop looking at the floor so much, it's like you have no self confidence." He said rather bluntly, Sakura's head popped up and she looked at him with a shocked expression, "I don't stare at my feet that much.." The raven haired boy shook his head and looked her directly in the eyes, "Yes you do." Sakura felt embarrassed, "Why does it matter if I look at my feet!" Sasuke felt his lips twitch upward, "You have no reason to." The pinkette binked and looked back down at her feet and then back at Sasuke, "What does that me-"

"CAN WE GO PLEASE?!" Naruto's voice echoed through the entire house, earning a scream from Itachi to shut the hell up. "Is everyone ready?" Neji asked looking around the room, everyone nodded and a few 'yeah's were spoken, "Alright, lets go." Sasuke stood up and led everyone out of the house and into the garage, "Dobe, take the SUV, I'm taking my car. Pinky is coming with me." The said girl sighed and looked at the girls, "I guess I'll see y'all there." Moriah winked at her and nodded, "See you there."

Sasuke waiting by his car holding Sakura's door open, "Lets go pinky." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him before she climbed into the car. The young Uchiha rolled his eyes and smirked as he climbed into his side, cranking the car and backing out of the drive way. "Alright, lets establish some rules, if you're going to drink then you're not leaving my sight. Period. If Pein tires getting you somewhere secluded you tell him no and find me. If Pein is drinking you stay by me. period." Sasuke's voice was serious, and he would look over at Sakura occasionally making sure she was still listening. "Why are you giving me a list of rules?!" She groaned, looking over at him dramatically. "This is for your own good. House parties can get crazy. And I heard you've never been to one." Sakura opened her moth in protest but quickly closed it, he was probably right, she'd never been to something like this before, she had no idea what to expect. "Don't make fun of me.. But.. I'm nervous." Sasuke looked over at Sakura with an amused face, "Why?" The pinkette just shrugged and looked out the window. "I just shut down when I get in a large crowd." The raven haired bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at the road, "You'll be with the girls, Pinky. You'll be okay."

Sasuke parked his car a few yards away from Sai's driveway, mainly because he didn't want to be blocked in by the entire junior/senior student body. There was already a huge crowd here, Sakura's eyes roamed sai's house, it was almost as big as Sasuke's! The said boy got out of his car and walked over to Sakura's side, opening hers. The small girl climbed out and adjusted her costume. Naruto parked behind Sasuke and everyone piled out, all the girls adjusted their outfits.

The large group walked into Sai's house and was greeted by drunk yelling and high fiving. Sakura watched her feet as she walked, Sasuke walked up beside her and bumped her with his hip, "Remember what I told you." The small girl nodded and kept her head straight, as difficult as it was. The music was so loud, she could feel it in her chest, and the entire house smelt of booze and cigarettes. It was giving her a head ache.

After a few long minutes the group started to dissipate everyone going in opposite directions.

* * *

Hours passed by, the party was in it's prime, Sakura had a few decent conversations with several groups of people, but she still felt extremely uncomfortable. Sasuke had vanished, he was talking with a group of guys who had asked him about his band. The tiny girl weaved through the crowd looking for a bathroom or empty bed room, anywhere she could be alone for a moment. The pinkette opened a door quickly, tripping over her feet and stumbling in, she heard a scream and looked up, "Oh my god! What the fuck!" She cried out, covering her eyes running out of the room. She just walked in on a threesome. **What are we doing here? **Sakura sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. A tight grip wrapped around her arm, the small girl jerked around and was greeted with a smile, "Oh, Pein! You scared me!" Sakura said clutching her chest, the orange haired boy chuckled, "Sorry cutie, that wasn't my intention." The pinkette laughed and nodded, "I know I know. I was just looking for a place to get some fresh air, maybe be alone for a second." Sakura said looking around her, Pein had a strange look on his face, "why?" He asked curiously. The small girl shrugged and sighed, "I've never been to a party, and I just walked in on a threesome so I'm pretty shell shocked." The tall boy before her let out another laugh and shook his head, "Welcome to the party scene!" Sakura giggled, **Why would Sasuke call this dude dangerous, he's been nothing but nice to me... **Pein motioned for her to follow him, "Would you like a drink, usually if you have one or two it calms your nerves and things aren't as super fuckin' weird." Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, she was extremely uncomfortable... "Well one shouldn't hurt me..." Pein flashed her a heart stopping smile and nodded, "Right this way."

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about his pink friend, what was it about her that made his heart beat so fast? Every time she smiled at him he felt as though he forgot how to breathe, he hadn't felt that since Karin.** What are we doing...** Sasuke sighed and shook his head, she probably didn't even like him, let alone want to date him. The young Uchiha bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't want to get hurt again. Tonight Sasuke was going to unwind, he was on his third rum and coke, he sipped on it as he spoke, red hair suddenly caught his attention,"Sasuke."

Karin's voice made his heart sink, **God damn, why does alcohol have to make us so ****vulnerable? **The yoing Uchiha looked over at Karin and felt his heart skip a beat. She was beautiful. "What?" He said, his voice quiet, Karin bit her lip and looked up at him, "I really need to talk to you, outside preferably." The raven haired boy sighed, he looked over at the group he was talking to and finally nodded, "Alright." Karin grabbed him by the hand and began weaving through the crowd, her touch, Sasuke had forgotten what it was like. How welcoming it was.

Sakura was stopped by Pein before he reached the drinks, "Go find us a spot outside and I'll grab you a drink." The pinkette nodded and smiled as she turned on her heels and weaved through the huge crowd of people. When she found herself outside the crisp hit her skin, chill bumps shot up her body, it felt nice. Sakura found a nice spot out by the front patio, the stars were shining bright, twinkling above her like diamonds. She wanted Sasuke to see this.

Karin towed Sasuke out of the house and onto a balcony, she sighed heavily and looked up at Sasuke, the raven haired boy felt his breathing hitch, "Sasuke-kun... I've missed you." Karin said her voice quiet, "I miss your touch, your warmth, I miss us." The young Uchiha closed his eyes and let out a shakey breath, "Karin you broke my heart..." The small red head looked at her feet and nodded, "I know.. and I'm so sorry. I just... I was just scared." She broke into a sob and Sasuke had to turn his head, he couldn't watch her cry. "Karin I'm sorry but I've mo-" The young uchiha was suddenly cut off when Karin's lips crashed onto his, she kissed him with such a force she pushed him against the railing, Sasuke was taken by surprise, he could taste the alcohol on her.

Sakura Spun her body around, looking at the night sky, it was so beautiful. She turned her body towards the house looking for Pein when her eyes stopped, She saw Sasuke Uchiha on the Balcony with Karin. And they were kissing. Her heart dropped and her stomach quickly turned to knots. "No." She said weakly. The small girl felt her eyes well up with tears. She could feel her heart break, her world slowly crumble. **We**** loved him...** Sakura choked back a sob, her inner self was right, she was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. The small girl quickly ran back into the house, tears flowing down her face, Pein greeted her at the door but she pushed him aside, the orange haired boy followed her as she weaved through the house, "Sakura! Come back!" She didn't listen, she wanted to crawl under a rock and die. The orange haired boy quickly chased Sakura into an empty guest room, she flung her self on the bed sobbing, he quietly closed the door behind him. He placed the two drinks down on a dresser and sat down beside her, "Sakura what's wrong?" He asked rubbing her back affectionately. She lifted up and pulled her knees to her chest, "I saw Sasuke..." Pein looked at her with confusion, "Okay" The pinkette had to choke back another sob, "He was with Karin... And they were kissing... He's getting back with her." The boy beside her smiled inwardly, he could finally have his chance with Sakura. "I'm so sorry." He said as he pulled her into an embrace, The small girl didn't care that Pein was holding her, all she do was cry and cry.

Sasuke pushed Karin off of him and wiped his mouth, "Karin, I don't know what you're trying to do, but we're through. I've moved on." He spoke quietly, the red head before him frowned, "But Sasuke I want you back!" She cried out, the raven haired boy shook his head and pushed past her, "It's too late Karin." The young Uchiha stormed down stairs, his eyes scanned every where for Sakura. He began to worry. It took his 10 minutes before he found Moriah, she had been chatting with Hinata and Naruto, "Moriah!" He called out, the black haired girl looked over at him and greeted him with a smile, "Yeah?" Sasuke looked around, "Where is Sakura." The black haired girl before him frowned and looked at Hinata, "She was supposed to be with you." Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Have you seen her dobe?" Naruto shook his head, "She ran past me about 20 minutes ago..." The blond's eyes grew wide, "Pein was with her earlier, I haven't seen him in a while either." The raven haired boy felt panic run through his body, **No... No nonononono this can't happen again.** "Which way did you see her go?" Sasuke's voice loud, worry was evident in his features. Naruto pointed to his left, "She ran down the hall!" Moriah didn't wait for Sasuke or anyone else, she tore off through the crowd of people, she knew Pein's ways, his sick perverted mind would surely take over what little reason he had left, especially since alcohol was involved. Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata all trailed behind her.**  
**

**(Here's the rapey part, skip over it if you'd prefer)**

Sakura felt Pein's hands travel down her back, she looked up at him with confused eyes, "Pein what are you doing?" The boy holding her quickly hushed her, "I'm going to make you feel better." Her heart dropped, what did he mean? The small girl tried to escape his hold but couldn't, he held onto her so tight, "Stop! Let go!' She cried out, pein grabbed her wrist and pinned it down above her head, he grabbed her other wrist and did the same, using one hand he held down both of her hands, She was crying even harder now, it was starting to get on his nerves, "Shut the fuck up you whore!" He snapped, Sakura's eyes grew wide and began thrashing her body, with in a second Pein was on top of her, his weight crushed her small body, she was struggling for breath. Sakura felt disgusted she could feel his hands all over her, "Please stop!" She cried out, Pein smashed his lips against her, she shrieked. The orange haired boy ravaged her mouth, She didn't know what she was doing before she did it. Sakura bit his tongue, as hard as she could. Pein cried out and ripped himself away from her, "You bitch!" Sakura's eyes grew wide as Pein swung at her, his fist connected her face, a cry escaped her busted lip, she could taste the blood.

'_SLAM_' Sakura's eyes shot towards the door, there stood Moriah, with panic filled eyes, "Oh God, Sakura!" She ran over to Pein and tried pushing him off, "Get off her you pervert!" Pein slammed his forearm into her chest, Moriah fell onto her back with a force, the air was pushed completely from her lungs. "Stop!" Sakura screamed out, she could barely see from the tears that flooded her eyes. "Please" She sobbed as Pein tried ripping off her costume.

**(It's safe to look now)**

Suddenly Pein's weight was off of her, Hinata rushed over to her and Ten Ten quickly ran over to Moriah, helping up the gasping girl. The pinkette heard loud punches, and saw Sasuke on top of Pein. The orange haired boy pushed the Uchiha off of him and punched him in the face, knocking back the raven hared boy. Pein grabbed him by his shirt and hit him again, this time he hit his stomach, Sasuke let out a sharp cough and crumpled to the ground, Pein was jerked back and tossed to the floor. He looked up and his wild gaze landed on Gaara, "This isn't your fight!" He yelled trying to get back up. Gaara placed his foot on Pein's chest, holding him down while Naruto and Kiba helped up the gasping Uchiha. Pein was rabid, "She's mine Uchiha!" He screamed out, Sakura flinched and continued to cry into Hinata's chest, she just wanted to go home.

"Give it up." Gaara's voice was deadly, his eyes pierced through Pein, the orange haired boy grunted. THe red head removed his foot from his chest and walked out of the room with everyone else. Moriah took Sakura to the bathroom and the girls followed, "We're getting her cleaned up and then we're leaving." Ino's voice was serious, almost motherly.

Sasuke regained his breath and finally straightened up, the guys around him were all looking at him for answers, "What happened?" Shikamaru finally asked, the raven haired boy shook his head, "I don't know. I told her to stay away from him! Why the fuck was she in a room with him alone!?" The young Uchiha's anger was beginning to spike again, **Why didn't she listen to us!? **

Ten Ten gently wiped off the smeared mascara streaks while Moriah dabbed Sakura's lip with a wet rag, "He hit you good." She said quietly. The pinkette choked back another sob, "I saw him with her.." her voice cracked. All of the girls were confused, "Saw who?" Moriah asked gently, not wanting to upset Sakura any more than she already was. The small girl closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, "I saw Sasuke with Karin... He was on the balcony with her and he kissed her..." Another tear rolled down Sakura's cheek and she quickly wiped it away, "I was so stupid, I never should have fallen for him." Moriah wrapped her arms around the pinkette and rubbed her back, "It'll be okay, we'll figure this out." Sakura shook her head, "There's nothing to figure out, they're going to get back together." Temari put her hands on her hips, "Like hell we would ever let that happen!" Ten Ten looked over at her best friend with a sad smile, "I'm so sorry Sakura, boys can just be stupid sometimes. Lets not jump to conclusions yet, though." Sakura wiped her face again and sighed, "Just take me home."

((A/N And that concludes this chapter! It was kinda dark and stuff, I know I'm sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed it though! Things are gonna get kind of weird between Sasuke and Sakura, maybe. I haven't decided yet. ANYWHO, I love me some reviews. . ))


	10. Chapter 9

(( A/N Hey guys! ere's chapter 9, hope y'all are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it! I did change the title of the story because I thought it was stupid. My 16 year old self was horrible with naming things... I'm not sure if this one will be as long as chapter 8, but I'll give it a shot. Anywho, I don't own naruto! **R&R!**))

**Monday**

Sakura rolled over in her bed, the alarm clock was blaring, her hand smashed he snooze button. The pinkette rubbed her eyes and sighed, she didn't want to go to school. Her story was going to be buzzing about the hall ways, Pein was probably going to twist it around in some sick contorted way. She hadn't talked to Sasuke at all either, she couldn't face him. Not in her emotional state. Her parents didn't even know what happened on Friday, she couldn't tell them. They had asked her about her mouth and the pinkette came up with a story along the lines of trying to open a jar and managed to punch herself square in the process.

She lazily got out of bed and walked into her shower, it was going to be a long day.

Sakura didn't bother with any make up, she threw on her "Stay metal" tee shirt with the hood and a pair of skinny jeans with her black vans, she flipped the hood over her head and grabbed her bag, "I'm out." She yelled into the living room, before she walked out. The cold air hit her instantly, she did't have a jacket and didn't exactly feel like running back inside to get one. She traveled down the walk way leading to her drive way watching her feet as she walked. The soft rumble of a car's engine filled her ears, **Don't tell me... **Sakura's eyes landed on the Infinity, Sasuke was holding her door open waiting for her to crawl in.

Sakura gave him a look and turned to walk through her yard, she wasn't riding with him.

"Sakura!" The young Uchiha called out, she ignored him. "God dammit Sakura, get in the fucking car!" His voice was in a low growl, the pinkette stopped in her tracks and turned around, her breath hitched, he was right behind her.

"What ever I did to put you in this mood, I'm sorry!" He said staring straight through her. She bit the inside of her cheek and brushed past him, climbing into his car and closing the door. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed, **What the fuck did we do? **

The car ride was silent the whole way to school, granted Sasuke tried talking with her, Sakura simply put her head phones in and cranked up the volume to her iPod. Which royally pissed the young Uchiha. He parked his car and watched as the pink haired girl beside him climbed out and walked away towards the school building, he sighed and climbed out, grabbing his bag before walking into the school. Where did he go wrong? What could he have possibly done to make her this upset? He was completely clueless.

Sakura walked briskly into the classroom, her hood hung over her head, her eyes flicked up and she stopped dead in her tracks, fear paralyzed her. There he was, the man who was in her nightmares. Pein. A sick smile crossed his face as he stared at her. She couldn't move, anger, hatred, and fear all coursing through her veins. Her body began to tremble as his rabid eyes stared straight through her. a hand steadied itself on Sakura's shoulder. She snapped around and her eyes landed on blood red hair, "Gaara." she breathed out, relief washed over her body, Moriah stood behind him, "We're not going to let anything happen to you, Sakura. As long as we're around no one will hurt you, I promise." All the pinkette could do was nod, she had to fight back the tears that threatened to escape. Gaara positioned himself in front of Sakura in a protective manner, staring Pein dead in the eyes with a grizzly look. The small girl quickly walked over to her desk, she dropped her things onto the floor and quickly laid her head down on her desk, she didn't feel like talking. Tears dripped off her nose and she cried silently to herself. Pein's stare made her feel disgusting, it put right back where she was Friday night.

Sasuke quietly walked into the classroom, orange hair caught the corner of his eyes, there he was. Pein smirked smugly at Sasuke, the raven haired boy let out a growl as he walked to his desk, anger overwhelming his body. The young Uchiha sat down not bothering to say hello to any of his friends. He folded his fingers under his nose and stared at the front of the room, he watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye, she was hiding her face. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he went back to Friday night, the sight of Pein on top of her tiny fragile body, her bloody and swollen lip, the look of pure terror in her eyes. His body began to tremble with anger, **How could we have let that happen to her? **It took every ounce of self control for Sasuke to not lunge out of his desk and beat the life out of Pein.

Naruto got out of his desk and walked over the the seething Uchiha, he knelt down beside his beat friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Gaara and I will walk with her to class, I won't let him even look at her." His tone was serious but comforting he knew his best friend was about to lose control. The raven haired boy turned his look over to Naruto and sighed, he dropped his hands and looked back over at Sakura, "I don't want her to have to walk around this school in a constant fear of him..." The blond nodded as he stared at the ground in thought, "She is a strong girl, Sasuke. She has nothing to worry about as long as we're here." Sasuke nodded, he opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by the bell. With another sigh he grabbed his book bag and stood to his feet.

Sakura quickly wiped her eyes when the bell rang, she grabbed her book bag and stood to her feet. She didn't look up, she couldn't. Not with Pein near her. Naruto stepped in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulders, "Gaara and I are going to walk to class with you, we'll do it everyday if that makes you comfortable." Sakura looked up and bit back a sob, she just nodded. The girls gathered around her and Ino spoke up, "Sakura if you need anything you have our numbers, text one or all of us if you ever feel uncomfortable." The pinkette smiled weakly, "Thanks." Her voice was hushed, almost a whisper. Her voice would crack if she spoke any louder.

Eventually everyone filed out fot he classroom, Naruto and Gaara walked on the either side of the small girl, who watched her feet as she walked, unable to look up. She heard whispers as she walked through the halls, rumors were already spreading about what happened between her and Pein.

"Well I heard she was down the fuck and then Sasuke came in on them and she tried playing it off as a rape." Their words pierced through her with a force, "I heard she saw Sasuke and Karin back together so she got all emotional and fucked Pein to get back at him." Sakura pulled her hood farther over her head, hiding her eyes, they were bloodshot from the tears that pricked at the corners. Today was going to be hard.

* * *

Sakura kept her head down the entire length of home ec, she kept her iPod blazing in her ears. She just wanted to go home and cry, and she couldn't even do that. She still had band practice. Moriah forced her to promise she would go, she didn't want to let her down. a sigh escaped her lips as she replayed the entire school day in her head. All her friends tried talking to her about all sorts of things but she was withdrawn from everyone. She couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke's and Karin's kiss. It made her blood boil. Drama had been exceptionally awkward. she found herself busy work and didn't talk much with Moriah, Sasuke would look over at her every now and then which just made things worse, every time she saw his face she saw him and Karin.

Sakura let out a shaky breath and ran her hand through her hair, she just wanted to skip practice and go home, her friends had done so much for her though, she couldn't just bail on them. The bell rang and Sakura slowly stood to her feet, Karin and her army of sluts gave the pinkette a look of pure hatred before walking out of the class, a growl escaped Sakura's lips as she flung her bag over her shoulder. **If I could kick them in the teeth just once I would be so happy... **Slowly the small girl walked out of the classroom, she quickly glanced in both directions with caution before exiting. She tried blending herself in with the huge crowd of students but it was difficult with pink hair. Sakura quickly pulled her hood over her head and looked down as she walked with the masses.

The outside was welcoming, the crisp cold air hit her skin and she sighed, her breath created small puffs of fog. The pinkette looked up towards the sky and watched the thick dark clouds roll over head. It was going to rain shortly. She quickly made a B line for the parking lot, her arms folded across her chest to keep warm, the wind whipped her hair and knocked the hood off her head. The small girl looked down at her feet as she walked, avoiding all eye contact. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Another strong gust of wind stopped her in her tracks, a small gasp fell from her lips and she shivered. She had planned on walking to Sasuke's house to avoid having to ride in a car with him, but at this rate she was beginning to think differently. Sakura looked up and her eyes landed on Pein, he was standing a yard away from her, a sick smile graced his face.

Her heart sped and she was paralyzed by his icy smile. Fear pumped through her veins as she flashed back to Friday night. "Hey babe." Pein's voice was dark, perverted. The small girl winced as he spoke, "L... Leave me alone." That's all she could choke out. The orange haired boy laughed and took a step closer, "Forget it. I'm not finished with you yet." Sakura took a small step back and turned on her heels, she needed to get away from him.

The pinkette was startled when she whipped her body around, the young Uchiha was standing behind her, his look was deadly. Him and Pein locked eyes and Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura shoulders bringing her closer to him, "You stay away from her." The Raven haired boy spoke with venom dripping from every word, his voice was low and dangerous, "If I see you even look at her I will fucking end you." The orange haired boy let out a dark laugh before walking away.

Sakura couldn't process what was going on, Sasuke's body was warm against hers, all she could do was look up at him. She didn't even blush this time, she felt so safe in his arms. Her body trembled against his and The young Uchiha instinctively held her closer, gripped her tighter. He turned his body, shielding her from Pein's line of sight before he walked her to his car. Sasuke wordlessly opened her door and waited as she climbed in. He shot Pein another look before he walked over to his side and crawled in.

The car ride was silent, Sasuke's look never softened, Sakura glanced over at him before she turned her eyes out the window. Rain drops began to fall from the sky, slowly their silence was over taken by the sound of rain drops crashing on to the young Uchiha's windshield. The pinkette licked her lips and let out a hiss, her cut stung as her saliva hit it. Sasuke looked at her and gripped the wheel tighter, "Why didn't you fucking listen to me.." His voice was cold and angry as he spoke, Sakura snapped her head in his direction. "What did you just say?" Her voice was low, her heart sped with anger. The raven haired boy looked at her, "Why did you think it was a good idea to run off with Pein Friday night! God dammit, Sakura! I fucking _told_ you to stay by me! I warned you about him! What the fuck were you thinking!" Sasuke's voice filled the car as he screamed, Sakura stared at him with a an unreadable expression. She balled her fist and let out a heavy breath, "Pull over." The raven haired boy looked at her again and shook his head, "No, what are you crazy?"

"I SAID PULL OVER." Sakura's yell pierced Sasuke's ears, she didn't even give him time to stop before she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door. "Sakura, what the fuck are you doing!?" The young Uchiha reached out to grab her but was two seconds too short, she had bailed. He quickly pulled his car over to the side of the road and put on his flashers before jumping out.

The rain crashed all around Sakura as she walked, she was outside for two seconds and she was already soaking wet. Thunder rumbled over head as the rain fell harder, **What the fuck made him think that was a good idea!? **She could feel her body tremble with anger, she had never yelled at someone like that before. She wanted to punch Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke ran after the small girl, rain crashed onto his body, causing chill bumps to form on his cold wet skin. His clothes clung to his body and his hair slowly fell into his face. Thunder boomed around them. "Sakura!" He yelled out slowly approaching the girls retreating form. He reached out and grabbed onto her arm spinning her around. The pinkette had a look of hatred set deep into her emerald eyes. "What?" She snapped, anger laced into her voice, Sasuke let go of her arm and shook his head, "What are you doing!? What is wrong with you!" Rain drops slowly ran down his face as he yelled, dripping off of his nose and chin, he had worry filled eyes. Sakura felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, her hair was soaking to her scalp and she could feel water run down her body, "You're what's wrong with me Sasuke Uchiha!" She yelled back, she jerked her body as she cried out, rain water fell from her hair as she did so. The Raven haired boy looked at her with confusion, he was getting tired of this. "I don't even know what you're trying to say!" He snapped back.

"I saw you and Karin Friday!" She yelled out, thunder nearly drowning out her voice, "I saw you kiss her! I saw everything!" Tears were streaming down her face and she quickly wiped her eyes, a sob escaped her lips and she brought her palm to her cheek as she wept. Sasuke felt his stomach drop and he let his head hang watching the ground as rain crashed around them, "You have no idea do you?" The young Uchiha looked back at the small shaking girl before him, "What do you mean?" He said evenly, watching every tear fall from her beautiful green eyes. Sakura looked at him with heart break evident in her features, "I was so hurt... I wanted to be alone and Pein followed me into that room! I didn't fucking invite him Sasuke! He followed me and then he tried to... He tried to r-.. r-" A sob ripped through Sakura's throat, she could barely talk about what had happened, "He tried to rape me..." Her voice was a hushed whisper. Sasuke felt something inside of him die, it was his fault Sakura was taken advantage of, he balled his fist and shook his head, "Why were you so upset about Karin and I to being with?" He said through gritted teeth. The pinkette bit her lip as she stared at him, she felt her stomach do flips.

"Because, I love you!" She finally shouted out, her words echoed through Sasuke's thoughts, making his heart race. There's no way she just said that. The tears only fell harder from Sakura's eyes and she wrapped her arms around her small shaking body, "I love you so much it hurts and you'll never understand. I'll never add up to Karin! I will never be good enough and it kills me! Every time I look at you my heart goes nuts and I feel like I might forget how to breathe! I want to make you smile! I want to make you happy like she did! But I can't! And it hurts so bad... I will never be Kari-"

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing before he did it, he quickly grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her into him, his lips crashed against hers, he could feel her tense up under him with shock, her eyes were wide. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and he could feel her slowly relax in his embrace. Sakura could feel her knees grow weak. He turned her to butter. Her heart was about to beat right out of her chest. The pinkette returned the action and kissed him back with a passion, she slowly wrapped her arms around the young Uchiha. She didn't want this moment to end.

Sasuke broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, "Sakura, I never meant to hurt you. Yes, Karin kissed me, but I made her stop. I told her I had moved on. I don't want to be with her, Sakura. The first day my eyes landed on you I knew you were something special, I had no idea that my feelings would grow for you the way they did though. You're in my head, I see you every time I lay my head down to go to sleep. I need you in my life, Sakura Haruno. And I swear to god as long as I'm breathing I will protect you." Sakura felt her stomach doing flips as Sasuke spoke, she stared into his onxy orbs, his voice was so gentle so sincere. Sasuke cupped her face in his hands and sighed, "I just want to see you smile again."

A smile graced Sakura's face as tears continued to fall, the raven haired boy wiped them away and grabbed her hands, and led her back to his car, "Come on, before you get sick."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke both walked into the large downstairs room where all of their friends were sitting around, Ten Ten's eyes grew huge when her eyes landed on the soaking wet couple, "What the hell happened to you two!?" She asked, everyone stopped talking and turned their heads only to see what Ten Ten was referring to. The pinkette felt her face get warm and she let out a nervous laugh, "We... Got rained on." Ino rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Obviously, but why?" The Raven haired boy looked over at Sakura and smirked, "Reasons." The blonde groaned and shook her head, "You two are something else."

The young Uchiha shook his head vigorously, casting off all the loose water droplets that clung to his hair. Sakura merely twitched when they hit her in the face. Moriah put her hand over her mouth to cover her smile, "Sakura, do you have anything to change into?" The pinkette looked over at her black haired friend and sighed, "I'm afraid not." Sasuke looked over at her and gently grabbed a strand of her soaking wet hair, "I'll find you something to change into, come on." Everyone in the group stared at them with puzzled looks as the two left for the young Uchiha's room.

Sasuke opened his bed room door and walked in, Sakura stood at his door unsure of she should follow him in or not. The raven haired boy looked over at her and raised a brow, "My room doesn't smell that bad." The pinkette smirked and shook her head, his room actually smelt nice, a small hint of cologne and room fresheners. She stared into his living space, his bed was actually kinda huge, and it faced his wardrobe, various pictures and cologne bottles sat on top of it, and hung above it sat a Plasma screen. She looked over to the left and noticed a closet, and beside it was a desk where a lap top sat and a few guitar picks were scattered about. He had a night stand beside his bed which held a small lamp and a picture of his family, and to the right of the room was his bathroom. She was take aback by his room, it was simple. She liked it. "Nice place." She said still looking around, Sasuke looked over at her as he dug through his wardrobe and nodded, "Thanks, here. Try these on." The raven haired boy tossed a pair of Nike sweats and an old T-shirt of his. Sakura held up the shirt and looked at it, a smile crossed her face, "You run track too, huh." The young Uchiha looked over at her and nodded, "This years season is about to start up, you gonna join?" The pinkette shrugged and lowered the shirt, "I ran back home, err... in Tokyo." Sasuke watched her as she a spoke a smirked played on his lips, "Well you should run it this year, Moriah and Ten Ten do, and so does Neji, Gaara and Naruto." Sakura smiled and folded her arms, "You gonna run this year?" The raven haired boy chuckled and grabbed himself a pair of white basket ball shorts and a black T-shirt, "Us four make up the 4x4 and 4x1, number one in the state last year." The pinkette rolled her eyes and turned on her heels, "Now you're just bragging." Sasuke smiled to himself as he walked into his bathroom.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom she felt so goofy in Sasuke's clothes, they swallowed her body. Itachi was walking towards his room when he stopped in his tracks and looked at Sakura and her lump of wet clothes she held in her arms, "Uh... You want to pop those in the dryer?" He asked with a raised brow. The pinkette stared at her soaking clothes and back at Itachi with a sheepish smile, "Well since you're offering I guess I could.." The older Uchiha flashed her a smile and pointed down stairs, "It downstairs, in the closet besides the band room." The small girl flashed him a smile before heading that way, "Thanks Itachi!"

Sasuke walked downstairs towards the bed room, his wet hair still clung to the sides of his face. Everyone in the band room looked at him and gave him a devious smile, Naruto ran up beside him and swung his arm over his shoulder, "You and Sakura are together aren't you." He said as he winked at his best friend, the young Uchiha rolled his arms and wiggled out from underneath the blond's arm, "Think what you guys want." All the girls squealed and began to whisper between one another. Sasuke grabbed the notebook Sakura had left and flipped to the song she had wrote, a smile graced his face as he read her lyrics. He picked up his acoustic guitar and began plucking at the strings as he heard it in his head.

Sakura walked into the band room, her damp hair clung to her neck. The girls greeted her and she joined them on the floor. Ino was looking at her with excited eyes, "Are you and Sasuke together?!" She whispered loudly. The pinkette face flushed and she looked at the ground, "I.. Don't know..." She said with sincerity. She had no idea if they were together, but all those things he had said.. They had to mean something.

"Hey Pinky, come here." Sasuke's voice caught Sakura's attention, she looked over at him and noticed he had been picking at his guitar while he looked at her note book. The small girl rose to her feet and sat down beside the young Uchiha, "Yes?" The raven haired boy looked up at her and smirked, "Sing this with me." Sakura's eyes grew wide with surprise, "O.. Okay." Sasuke stood up and walked over to the microphones switching two on and plugging his guitar into his amp. The pinkette rose to her feet and positioned herself beside one of the two microphones and watched Sasuke as he prepared for the song. The young Uchiha looked over at her and nodded.

The Raven haired boy cleared his throat and begin playing his guitar,

**And hey darling  
I hope you're good tonight  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving  
Yeah I want it but no I don't need it  
Tell me something sweet to get me by  
'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing**

He would look down every now and then as he sang, watching his finger work.

**La, la la la, la la la,  
Till everyone is singing**

**If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last.  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
Well it might be for the best**

Sakura took a deep breath, she patted her hand against her leg to the beat as she awaited her turn, she slowly grabbed onto the microphone as she began to sing,

**And hey sweetie,  
Well I need you here tonight,  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me  
Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it.  
I just feel complete when you're by my side,  
But I know you can't come home till they're singing  
**

**La, la la la, la la la,**

Sasuke closed his eyes and he strummed, slowly losing himself to the music.

**Till everyone is singing.  
La, la la la, la la la.**

**If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last.  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
Well it might be for the best**.

Sakura watched Sasuke as he played, a small smile graced her face as she watched him get lost in the music. She too could feel it slowly take over her body, she closed her eyes as she continued to sing,

**You know you can't give me what I need.  
And even though you mean so much to me,  
I can't wait through everything, **

Sasuke's finger work began to gain speed as the song picked up,

**Is this really happening?  
I swear I'll never be happy again.  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends.  
I'm not some boy that you can sway.**

Sakura took a deep breath, as did the young Uchiha as they sang together,

**We knew it'd happen eventually.**

**La, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
(If you can wait till I get home)  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
(Then I swear we can make this last)  
Now everybody's singing.**

The small girl gripped the microphone as she sang, her soul was captured by Sasuke's guitar as he played,

**La, la la la, la la la, **

**Now everybody's singing.**

**La, la la la, la la la**

**Now everybody's singing.**

**La, la la la, la la la**

**(If you can wait til' I get home)**

**Now everybody's singing.**

**La, la la la, la la la,**

**(Then I swear we can make this last)**

**Now everybody's singing.**

**La.**

Sakura stepped away from the microphone and smiled the raven haired boy flashed her a heart stopping smile in return before he turned off the microphone.

"I think in some parts of the chorus the entire band should sing, with the 'la' parts and such." Gaarra said looking at the two with enthusiasm. Sakura grinned and nodded, "That's what I thought when I wrote it. And we'll have more than just the acoustic."

The young Uchiha sat down his guitar and smirked, "We'll have to fix and adjust some parts, but other than that it's a great start."

* * *

((A/N:: Well, that's chapter 9, sorry it took longer than like.. a day. My boyfraann took me out shooting with his AR 15 and other various guns, it was AWESOME. I hit the bullseye TWICE! Woop woop! Anywho, the song I used was "If it means a lot to you" by A Day to Remember. One of my all time favorite bands! Any who I hope you guys enjoyed.

I really enjoy reading my reviews, they always give me motivation to sit my butt down and start writing so keep em' coming! Love you guys!))


End file.
